A Cat Person
by Biocore
Summary: A normal, average student named Kent is hiking through the woods when he gets lost. Fun and romance ensue when he meets a catgirl named Suzuki and is taken to her village. Contains some sexual moments.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 1

Every once in a while there is the odd occasion where a seemingly normal thing suddenly seems that much more magical. Be it a friend giving a gift that otherwise wouldn't seem like that much, or a hug from that special someone when you really need it, it's always an interesting event. This specific situation, however, involves an ordinary high school student wandering into a seemingly ordinary place, and finding something rather… extraordinary.

"Wasn't the tunnel around he-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kent screamed as he slipped off the edge of a high ledge and feel onto the forest floor with a damp thud. "Oh... darn that hurts..." He got up and rubbed his back slowly, then looked around. "Oh wow, that was fail. Where the heck am I?" Nothing in this area of the forset looked familiar, and worse; he didn't see a way back up to his previous route. "Crap. Guess I gotta go around." He began trudging his way through the forest, occasionally pausing and checking for a way back to where he had been.

-Later-

Kent rested, panting, against the trunk of a large tree. "Oh man… I can't find a thing." Suddenly he heard a rustle in the leaves and turned, but only saw the hint of a shadow go out of view. "Eh? What was that?" Another rustle, but again he couldn't get any idea who - or what - was watching him. "Hello? Who is it? I'm not gonna hurt you…" He stood up and walked forward a bit, checking behind a tree. He did this for a few minutes, but neither saw nor heard anything. _Maybe it's an animal…. If I leave some food, maybe I can at least see what it was! _He kneeled down and brought out some stuff from his pack, then quickly made a tuna sandwich and placed it on a small napkin on the ground. Kent stepped away a fair distance, hopefully enough to not be noticed, and hid behind a tree.

It only took a few minutes for her to appear. She was fairly tall, well built, and wore black pants with a matching black vest and dark blue undershirt. But her most striking feature, other than her brilliant yellow eyes or smooth brown hair, were the two fluffy, pointy ears jutting from the top of her head. The fur over the sides matched her hair, while the tufts of fuzz on the inside were a milky white. As she stooped down to pick up the sandwich, her long tail also became more noticeable, it being covered by the same brown fuzz as her ears. _Oh wow… is that…. Does she… CAT EARS? _Kent had to hold his hands to his mouth to stop from gasping. _She's so cute… I wonder how human she is… _Kent slowly stood up and walked slowly to face the odd girl. She didn't notice him yet, she seemed to be happily enjoying the sandwich. He slowly inched toward her, and as he did so he made a few leaves crunch. Her ears twitched and she looked up.

They stared at each other for a while, and he took another step forward. She stood up and backed away, her expression becoming cautious. Kent was the first to speak. "Uh… Hi?" He tried to sound casual, but he wasn't very good at it. She replied with a quiet "Nya?" _And she meows too! How interesting! I wonder…_ He took another slow step towards her, but she stayed still. "It's okay… I'm a friend… Do you understand?" He got closer and she tensed up a bit, but didn't seem to be thinking of anything hostile. "Looks like you're enjoying that sandwich. I guess I have some culinary skills, heh.." She relaxed a bit at his humor, but remained in the same position. By now he was fairly close to her. "Hey, with those ears, and that tail, you're like a cat, aren't you?" He reached out a hand to greet her, but she shied away. "Maybe… What's it to you?" Kent stopped at her words. "I'm just curious, ya know? But if it's true…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy his cat loved to chase. She moved forward a bit and balled her hands up in anxiety. "Could you...put that away please? That kinda thing's really distracting, and…" Her voice trailed off as he waved it around. Kent couldn't resist smiling as she watched it intently. "Okay… I'll just put it down… over there!" He threw it and flinched as she sped past him and caught the fluffy ball between her hands, then rolled to a stop and began playing with it.

"Cute!' Kent slowly walked over to her as she began to calm down, and reached to pet her on the head. "Hey! Don't! It's embara...ssing…nya~" She let out a small mew as he moved his hands through her hair gently, watching her ears droop as she relaxed. "Darn… I always fall for that…." She sighed sadly. "It's okay, I'm sure you can't help it. My cat back at home absolutely loves chasing things." She turned her head to look at him. "Back home? So you're not from around here, are you nya? I thought maybe at first you just had bad directional skills…" Kent chuckled and replied, "Nah, I was just hiking and I kind of slipped off a ledge…" She giggled, and then gently pushed his hand away as she remembered where she was. "Ah! Sorry, I shouldn't even be talking to you! I have to get back to my village! Gah, what do I do, what do I do!?" She paced back and forth a bit, while Kent looked up at the clouds. They both sniffed the air and said at the same time: "Rain."

"Ah, I don't even know how to get back home!"  
"Really? Maybe, if I bent some rules… You could stay at my village for the night."  
"That would be really nice of you, but I wouldn't want you getting in trouble…"

"No, no! It should be fine, I don't think you're a bad person. Hurry, it's gonna rain soon, we can work it out later nya!"

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along as she ran at pace just above his, he had to jump sometimes in order to keep up; luckily months of hiking had built up his physique.

-Later-

They both stopped outside a massive, wooden barrier that was so covered with vines and leaves that from a distance it appeared to simply be part of the forest. She knocked on a panel three times and a small section slid back, revealing a dark blue eye. A male voice asked, "Who is it?" The girl responded, "Suzuki! Member of Hunting Squad 5, sir!" The eye looked at both of them carefully, then the panel closed and larger panel opened for them to step in. Kent gasped once inside. Outside, the wooden barrier seemed ancient and foreboding; but inside was an entire village. And not the cliché' pre-electricity-wooden-house kind, either. The village was massive, easily spanning several miles, with ordinary-looking houses and large stores; at least one academy was visible above the many rooftops. Most notable of all was the sky, which was the complete opposite of the downcast gloom that had been pouring on them earlier.

Suzuki pulled on Kent's arm to bring him back to reality. "Ah! Oh, sorry… I didn't expect something so…" "Normal?" She finished for him. "We get that a lot. It's the wall, isn't it? I think it's really boring, but I guess we do need to stay hidden, what with being cat people and all." Kent looked at her, slightly amused at how friendly she was acting compared to how she was. She noticed this immediately and gave him a patronizing look. "What? What are you smiling about? You're lucky, you know, I could have just left you out there nya!" Kent stifled a laughed and continued walking, choosing to take in the sights rather than push his luck with the odd girl. A fair amount of walking brought them to a rather nice looking house, which turned out to be Suzuki's. "Okay, I'll let you stay with me tonight since I'm going to be busy anyway. But please, try not to get too touchy. I'm not overly fond of the smell of outsiders, and I AM a girl, so there's gonna be stuff you shouldn't even go near. Got it?" Kent smiled and replied "Got it."

They entered the house, and Suzuki led Kent to her room so he could unpack some of his stuff, and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower while he got organized. Kent took this opportunity to look around her room, making sure not to touch anything. _It's completely normal, every last bit of it! Dresser, closet, mirror, make-up, radio, CDs, all of it! You'd think she'd have something around here to suggest her catlike nature, but I guess I'm assuming too much, as usual. _He got some clothes ready, and as if on cue Suzuki popped in sporting a fuchsia towel. "You didn't touch anything did you? Cause you know what I said…" Kent simply dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand and headed for the bathroom. "No, no. One thing you'll find about me is that I'm a great listener!" He closed the door to leave her to her own devices, which involved changing and checking out his bag.

"Bah. Smells like him too. But there's a hint of that tuna sandwich he gave me… That was good nya! Maybe I should thank him for it. He is only staying here for tonight anyway, might as well. Hmm. Maps and stuff, but I don't recognize the areas… Oh well. Best not snoop around when he didn't do the same nya." She quickly preened her hair when she was sure he wouldn't come in and went downstairs to make lunch. Kent entered the kitchen when she was almost done. "Ah! That smells great, what're you making?" She continued stirring while she replied, "Curry. Hope you don't mind a bit of crab?" Kent simply chuckled and said "Nah. In fact, it's a bit of a delicacy in my opinion. You can do great things with crab, when you've got good skills. And by the looks of it you have some of said skills, Suzuki." Suzuki looked back to the pot to hide her blush at his unexpected compliment. "I guess, I dunno. It's nothing special, really…" Kent couldn't help smiling as he noticed her ears twitch with embarrassment. "And modest too! You'd be a big hit back home!" Suzuki turned on him with a full blush on her face, and with hands on hips. "Hey! What did I saw about pushing your luck nya! I don't know how they do things 'back home', but saying that kinda stuff here is just a bit much!"

He backed away, but couldn't help smiling at her display of anger. "Okay, okay, I admit I was a bit out of line. But really, you do seem to be a nice girl. And your curry's boiling over." She gasped and turned back to the pot, hurriedly taking it off the stove and grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess. "Ah! It's all over the place nya! I hope it's okay…" After a bit of scrambling and cleaning up, dinner was served. Kent enjoyed it heartily. "Mmm! I Hate sounding like a fan or something, but this is great!" Suzuki blushed a bit but continued eating. "It is pretty good. Especially after spilling everywhere, how awful." He smiled thoughtfully after finishing his plate, and leaned back. "Well, regardless of what anyone else might say, that was great! Brilliant!" He got up and brought his plate over to the countertop to be washed later, then went into the living room. "Oh wow! That's a nice computer!" Suzuki put her plate next to his and went out to join him. "Yeah, it is pretty nice. I don't get a lot done on it though, makes me feel kind of bad for it."

Kent thought back to what she said to the man that had asked for her identity, and turned to ask her, "Is that because of your job? You said something about being in a Hunting Squad." Her gazed seemed far away. "Yeah, our village has a Hunting Squad. Part of being hidden like this means that we have to hunt for our food. It's not just animals and stuff though, even if we're all called Hunting Squads there are groups that go out to the nearby villages and buy all the other stuff we need." He was fascinated now. "So, what's your squad do?" Her gaze remained distant, as if she was remembering past adventures. "We hunt around the village for any animals that might show up. It gets really fun during deer season…" She smiled at the memory of pouncing into a herd of deer with her squad mates, running with the elegant animals until they finally had to kill them and bring them back. She didn't really prefer the taste of deer, but nothing gave her a greater thrill than running alongside the animals, her own catlike sprint flowing magnificently with the animal's natural elegance. She sighed and closed her eyes, caught up in the memory.

"Wow, sounds… interesting." Suzuki jumped as her watch alarm beeped. "Ah, I'm late! Gotta go!" She quickly put on a black vest similar to the one she had been wearing previously, the headed out the door with the final words, "And don't touch ANYTHING in my room nya!" The foreigner sat down on the couch and sighed. "Interesting girl. I guess it wasn't all bad getting lost… Nya!" He chuckled at his poor imitation and went over to where her computer was. It bore a strong resemblance to the model he had, if not a few years older. "Quite impressive little thing. I couldn't hurt to see what kind of stuff she had on here..." He quietly turned on the computer – careful to touch only the buttons – and waited… to suddenly be greeted by a rather risqué image of Suzuki and who were most likely some other female friends posing in front of a flowery backdrop. "Aha… Wasn't expecting that…" Kent tried not to focus on the revealing picture and instead opened up a program list. _Wow, when she said she didn't do much, she meant it. Just some standard office programs, the normal accessories, nothing much really. You think she would at least have a game or something to pass the time. I really shouldn't, but I wonder if she has any interesting pictures… _He opened her pictures folder to find several other folders inside. Three in particular caught his eye; one marked "Manga", one marked "Art", and a locked folder called "Other." Kent decided to ignore what could be in the locked folder and checked out her art. Again, not much, she just had a few doodles and a colored sketch. _Hmm, not that bad. She has a really good hand for this kind of thing, her lines are so gentle and precise… _He shut off the computer and went to go do something else.

-That Night-

The door quietly opened and Suzuki entered, closing it behind her with a small click. She placed her vest up on a hanger and trudged over to the sofa, then sank down into it, letting out a small whimper. Kent came around the corner, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Oh. Hi Suzuki. I was just wondering when you'd be back." Suzuki absently looked up at him, then back down. "Oh. You really shouldn't expect me, hunting can keep me out for days sometimes." He sat down next to her. "Ah. Oh, hope you don't mind if I sit here…" She didn't even glance at him. "No, it's fine." He noticed the agitation on her face and lost his smile. "Suzuki… You feeling okay?" Her reply was a monotone "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"'Cause if something's bothering you, I wouldn't mind helping. I might as well do something while I'm here…"

She looked back up at him again. "You said I'm like your cat, right?" He carefully replied, "I believe I said something about you being similar." Her hands were wrapped around each other, trying to restrain her emotions. "What does your cat do when it lets another cat down?" Kent mentally grimaced at the sadness in her voice. "Well, she doesn't get out much, but I know she's feeling sad when she sorta isolates herself and gets very quiet. Did… something happen?" She was almost visibly shaking as she replied, "No… every...thing's…" She burst into tears and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing loudly. "Idiot! Idiot!" He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around the crying girl to comfort her. "Aw… You're not an idiot…" Between sobs she managed to retort, "Yes I am! I totally screwed up! And now-"she paused to cry again, "-I'm crying like a baby in front of a total stranger!" He hugged her a bit tighter and petted her gently on the back of the head. "It's okay, you're only human…ish… You have feelings too."

She cried a little bit longer, then when she had quieted down to the occasional sniffle she looked up at him, her brilliant yellow eyes glistening. "Th… Thanks. I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to do." Kent simply smiled. "Nah, I'm sure that must have felt kinda good, letting it all like that. I know I didn't mind." She smiled sheepishly and then slid out of his arms. "You must think I'm a pretty weird girl, acting all tough one when we meet and then crying on your arm by the end of the day…" He laughed quietly and stood up. "Nope! You're very normal to me. Then again, I've been called weird before, so ya never know." He looked at his watch to see how late it was, then yawned in response. "And I'm beat. I sleep down here right?" Suzuki got up and looked at the couch. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind, it is only one night after all." He stretched and yawned again, stating, "Frankly, even the floor looks pretty good right now. Anyway, 'night. Thanks again for letting me stay." She began heading upstairs, pausing to reply "No problem."

After making sure everything was just where she left it and getting some fuzzy blue PJ's on, Suzuki snuggled into bed. _A lot happened today, usually finding a stranger wouldn't be this…interesting, _she thought to herself, _certainly I would never get all girly like that in front of people normally…_ She took in a deep breath and sighed. _Still smells a bit like him… _His scent didn't seem as bad as when she first met him.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 2

The artificial sun shone brightly through Suzuki's window, illuminating her room with a brilliant light and bathing her in its warm rays. "Nya~" She stretched and sat up, trembling as the sudden warmth flowed through her. "Ahhh… That feels good!" She curled up in the sun's rays and basked in it for a few moments, smiling dreamily. Meanwhile, Kent awoke on the couch downstairs, putting his hand to his mouth to yawn loudly. "Mmm… That was a good sleep. Didn't know a sofa could be so comfy." He lazily got up and went to the bathroom while Suzuki appeared from the entrance of the stairs, humming quietly. She began to make herself breakfast and nearly jumped when Kent said good morning to her. "Don't sneak up on me like that! It's rude!" He laughed and replied, "Shouldn't you have heard me with those cat ears of yours?" She groaned, "Ugh. I have my bad moments too, okay? And besides, I forgot you were here." Kent laughed again at the reply. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Bad habit I picked up trying not to wake up my family when I came home late from a hiking trip." He peeked over her shoulder to see what she was making. "Oh, sausage! Would you mind if I had some?" _He is leaving today, I'll just need to buy some sooner._ "Sure. Let me just grab some more and I'll throw them in." He chuckled and quietly muttered "That's what _she_ said…" before quickly heading to the living room, followed by a flying dishpan. "YOU PERV!" Suzuki couldn't help but laugh, making sure that Kent didn't hear her.

Perverted jokes aside, Suzuki finished cooking the sausage and placed it on the table. They each had two, both enjoying one of the more normal moments out of everything that had happened since Kent's arrival. "Ooh, this is good Suzuki! Where'd ya get it?" She finished another mouthful and then answered "I think… Maybe somewhere in the East. There's a little town that's famous for its butchers." Kent woofed down the last of his meal and exclaimed "I see why! No way I'm going back to my normal stuff now!" She giggled and finished her meal as well, then put the dishes into the dishwasher. "Oh yeah, so I guess you're going to have to leave today…" The foreigner smiled. "Oh? Is that a hint of disappointment in your voice?" She turned back to him, a slight blush on her face. "Ha! Dream on, little man. Although I must admit, you could have been a jerk like some of the other people we've pulled in."

He extended his hand to shake hers, and she accepted. "Happy to have not been a jerk, Miss Suzuki! Thanks very much for having me!" They both laughed a bit, but Suzuki stopped shortly and her blush turned darker. "Ah… It's a little embarrassing, but could you…" Her ears were twitching noticeably; Kent knew this sign all too well and reached out to stroke the top of her head. "Pet ya?" He finished for her. A small "Ooh…" was all she could manage as she gave in to the sensation of his hand slowly moving along her hair, sometimes stroking the fur along the back of her ears. Every follicle in her scalp tingled with a sort of soothing pleasure that seeped into her body like cool water. _Amazing… _"Sorry about this… It must look really weird for girl like me to… want this kind of thing… nya…" He merely smiled and said "No, it's not weird at all. It's pretty normal to like being petted, especially with those cute ears of yours." They continued like this for a few more minutes until she started to feel sleepy. "T-That's good now. I just woke up, I don't wanna fall asleep again…" Kent retracted his hand and blushed slightly. "You looked really cute like that…" Suzuki looked down, embarrassed. "Thanks…" _What the hell is wrong with me!? I was perfectly fine living a normal life like any other cat person, then this guy shows up and I turn into his pet! It's so embarrassing!_

The awkward silence lasted a fair amount of time before Suzuki Realised she had to get to school: It was Monday. "Ah, sorry Kent, forgot it was Monday! Have to get to class!" She hurriedly grabbed all of her supplies and stuffed them haphazardly into her bag, then pasued at the door for a moment. "I should bring you to Town Hall so they can get you an escort to help you back to your home, so garb your stuff and come with me." Kent rushed upstairs and stuffed all of his items back in his bag, then ran back downstairs and followed Suzuki to town hall. She gave him a quick bit of information on what to do and who to see, then headed off to school.

-Lillith High School-

Suzuki ran up to the front entrance to meet her friends, who were undoubtedly waiting for her. "Yo, Suzu-chan!" Suzuki waved happily. "Hey! Yuki-chan, Ayane-chan!" The two girls waved to their friend. Yuki Hitsune was a tall, well-built girl with a pleasant face defined by her mature violet eyes and smooth magenta hair, which was cut short so it was only slightly above her neck. Her ears and tail matched her hair, with her ears featuring smooth tufts of pinkish fuzz. She had always been tall for her age and very strong, with "a bone structure like a tank chassis" as her friends put it, and came from a very long line of well-recognized hunters. Ayane Yamato, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Her thin frame was edged with gentle curves that accented her childlike face, and her dainty fingers always seemed to be hiding behind her sleeves. Her wide, deep blue eyes only added to her innocent look, along with her tiny nose and shy smile. All of this was framed by bouncy, carefree silver hair that even now had one of its many curls being teased by one of her small fingers. Her ears had a slight droop to them, which slightly covered the tiny bit of grayish tufts underneath. Ayane had been shy since childhood, and even now with such adventurous friends as Yuki and Suzuki, she managed to be extremely timid even under normal circumstances. She was a very smart girl though, and could usually bring herself to help her friends with non-physical problems.

"So, what'cha been up to, Suzu?" Yuki asked teasingly. "Oh, and what's with that tone of voice?" Yuki laughed. "Oh c'mon, I could smell it when you got into earshot! You've been with an outsider, and he's been touching you-ooh nya!" Suzuki's face flared with her temper. "I'll have you know that I do not do THAT kind of thing, especially with outsiders! Furthermore, it was only an accident. Some of the stuff from his bag got on my bed long enough for it to absorb the scent. THAT is why I smell a bit like him!" Ayane smiled thoughtfully as she attempted to calm her friend down. "That's very nice of you to let him stay with you, Suzuki. I'm sure he was very grateful, I heard the weather was horrible outside." Her wispy voice instantly calmed Suzuki down. "Yeah, it was starting to pour when I found him yesterday. Did it get worse?" Suzuki was a bit worried about how this would affect Kent's return. "Yes, it seems that what happened yesterday was only the edge of the storm. It's gotten a lot worse and most of the Squads have even been recalled to avoid injury nya. It may last the rest of this week, but hopefully it will clear up before too long."

Suzuki's face dropped. "Ah. Looks like I'll be keeping our outsider for a few extra days." Yuki smiled impishly. "Eh? Can't be that bad, Suzu. Who knows, maybe get a little use out of him, hmm?' Suzuki blushed brightly as she exclaimed "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?! Seriously, you can be so childish, Yuki." The tall girl laughed and looked at the school as the bell chimed. "Ah. Back to the old grind. See ya at lunch, Suzu, Ayane!" The two others waved their friend goodbye and then headed to their first class: math. "So, Ayane-chan, how was your weekend? You said something about going on a trip?" The small girl's face tinged with red. "Ah… I didn't wind up going. I wasn't feeling up to it." Suzuki smiled lightly and patted her friend on the back. "Ah, that's okay. You can go again some other time right? Just curious though, what did you get? You seemed alright on Friday…" Ayane blushed a little brighter. "N-Nothing. I think it was just a bit of a fever, so I made sure to stay in bed except when I was getting a drink and using the washroom nya." _Such a good girl, too bad she gets sick so often… _They arrived in class and took their respective seats.

It wasn't even ten minutes into class that Suzuki noticed something was wrong with Ayane. Her face still retained some of her earlier blush, her eyes were squinted slightly, her tail was starting to wrap around a leg of her seat, she was fidgeting every few seconds, and there was… an odd hint of something in the air. Suzuki leaned over slightly to whisper to her friend; she knew Ayane had excellent hearing. "Ayane, what's up? You need to go or something?" The silver-haired girl bit her lip slightly. "I think it's that fever again… I thought it was gone this morning, but I guess I was wrong." She fidgeted again, her legs were clamped like a steel vice. "God Ayane, that looks really bad… I'm going to take you home, just hang in there." Suzuki raised her hand and got herself and Ayane excused, and thus began a long, slow walk to her place, which was not too far but still far enough. "T…Thanks Suzuki. Sorry for having to put you through this." Her friend simply smiled. "Nah, it's okay Ayane. Anything for a good friend nya."

A few minutes later, the two arrived at Ayane's house, where she gently collapsed on the couch. "Ah! Ayane? Are you…" The shy girl let out a small whimper before replying "No… I guess I'm just kinda dizzy…" Suzuki sniffed the air and blushed slightly. "Hey Ayane… Is it… _that day_ again?" Ayane turned to Suzuki and smiled shyly. "You always know, Suzuki. Yeah, that's what's wrong with me…nya~" The brown-haired girl frowned. "Gah, Ayane! You always do this! You think you're fine and then you just wind up unable to think by the end of the day." Ayane's tail twitched and wrapped around her leg. "Mmnn... I hate this so much… It's so embarrassing, and I have to do it alone every time nya…" Suzuki stepped back at the not-so-innocent glance Ayane flashed her. "You don't think I'd…" Ayane pouted. "You said 'anything for a friend' Suzuki. And besides, I've seen the stuff you read… you want to know how it feels, right?" Suzuki took another step back. "Y-yeah, maybe, but not…" "With me? Come on Suzuki, I'm your good friend…" Ayane stood back up and slowly walked toward Suzuki. "And you know how we get when we're really having fun… There's no way you haven't though that way about me before, especially after that photo Yuki got us to take at that store… You were looking at my breasts…" Suzuki was against the wall now, but Ayane continued forward. "I… How… Don't do this, Ayane…" Her friend's blue eyes were glazed over with lust. "I can't help it, Suzuki… It just happens…."

Ayane stepped forward and hugged Suzuki, gazing up at her friend. "Suzuki… Help me out here…" Suzuki couldn't help but feel sad for her friend, she really couldn't help it. Being in heat was something that came naturally to everyone in her race, it was part of their feline sites. "O… Okay Ayane. But just this on-mmm!" Ayane had covered Suzuki's face with her own, pushing against her in a hard kiss. She had fully submitted to her instincts: there was no turning back now. _Oh man, I shoulda thought about this… _Ayane's tail snaked around Suzuki's left leg, its soft fuzz gripping onto the fabric of her pants and slowly yanking them off. Meanwhile, the shy girl's small hands began to grip her friend's breasts, slowly but surely squishing them up and down. "Ah~" Suzuki gasped as small sensations ran through her chest and through her body. Ayane licked her friend's neck teasingly, slowly sliding down to her neck line and planting a gentle kiss. "You smell so good, Suzuki… So good…" By now the silver fur had gotten Suzuki's pants off and began winding its way up and between her legs, while its owner pressed closer against her friend. _Oh wow, Ayane's really burning up… _

Suzuki hesitated before starting to rub one of her friend's breasts. Ayane moaned quietly and leaned to one side so Suzuki could have more room to work with. "Geez Ayane, did you get bigger?" She blushed as Suzuki gave a gentle squeeze, followed by undoing a few buttons to reveal a fair amount of cleavage. _Holy… _The word had two syllables in her surprised mind. Ayane pressed her chest against closer on top of Suzuki's, her breasts slightly spilling out of the edges of her top. "Make me feel good…" Something about the way Ayane said those words, or maybe the way she was feeling Suzuki up, or both, sent a rush of lust through Suzuki's body. "Oh god, Ayane… nya…" Suzuki pushed against her friend with the force of an animal, sending them both against the floor. She wasted no time, hastily removing the buttons of Ayane's top and taking in her scent before teasingly licking one of the large mounds. "Mnn… Suzuki~" Ayane's small hands continued to work at her friend's breasts, but one of them started to slide slowly down her friend's torso…

Suzuki had stopped for a few seconds to undo her own top, then leaned on her friend and smiled hungrily as she started to squish their breasts together. Quiet gasps and moans escaped Ayane –and occasionally Suzuki- as their fair chests squished and rubbed against each other, sending small jolts of pleasure through their bodies. "And now off with these…" Suzuki rolled over and pulled Ayane on top of her, unhooking the small girl's not-so-small bra and moving down to slide off her panties. Ayane moved up a bit to help her friend, and moaned loudly as she felt something warm on one of her nipples. Suzuki smiled as her friend reacted to her action, and she started licking more vigorously as she felt the nipple thicken in her mouth. Ayane squirmed as pleasure flowed into her from her breast, but she calmed her hand long enough to slip into Suzuki's panties and begin to gently rub between her legs. Suzuki gasped and released her hold on Ayane's nipple, only to move to the other one. Ayane spasmed, causing one of her fingers to enter Suzuki, which caused her to arch slightly and moan. Ayane slowly slid to the side to allow herself to gently lick her friend's torso; teasing the delicate skin around the ribcage and planting a few flowery kisses around the firm muscles in the stomach. Then she slowly moved back up and undid Suzuki's bra so she could nip at the plushy flesh of her breasts. "Ah… What are you… nnn~" Suzuki bit her lip and squinted as she felt the amazing sensation of Ayane's tiny teeth scraping ever so lightly against the skin around her areola. The small girl continued, gently nipping and licking different areas of her friend's breasts as she began to feel a warm wetness flowing against the hand that had remained inside that same friend's panties. Ayane felt her own panties began to moisten, and she moaned as intense urges flowed through her.

Suzuki gasped as Ayane removed her hand, and looked up to see her silver-haired friend sliding both their panties completely off and placing herself on top again. "Do me, Suzuki…" She smiled. "Of course, Ayane…" She began moving her hips and moaned as her friend copied her movements. Their sexes ground together softly, creating intense bolts of pleasure every time one of their clits touched the other's warm flesh. "Nnn… So good…" Suzuki played with one of her breasts, rubbing it tenderly and occasionally twisting the nipple. "Aha~" Ayane cupped her own chest, her small fingers seeming out of scale to the sensual orbs they were teasing. They continued playing and grinding in succession, each one moaning and panting as their pleasure built higher and higher; their minds began to numb as they let the urges take control. Ayane leaned down and began sucking Suzuki's free breast; Suzuki moaned and arched again causing Ayane to stiffen as pleasure ripped through her. "Oh… Holy… Ah…" The two friends kissed passionately, their tongues slowly entering the other's mouth and feeling the satisfying warmth of the other's breath. "Suzuki…" They stopped to breathe again. "Ayane…" They continued rubbing against each other, causing their breasts to press into each other and tease themselves with their hardened nippless. Ayane exhaled loudly as she felt her orgasm coming on. "Ah… Suzuki… Suzuki…" They moved faster, the temptation of the coming climax too great to resist. "Ayane… A…Ya… NE~" Both girls became as straight as wood as a powerful orgasm ripped through them, Suzuki arched slightly as she came while Ayane's head thrashed straight back.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap, both too overcome with tiredness to do anything but pant loudly. When their breathing (and minds) returned to normal, Ayane rolled off of Suzuki and onto her back, turning to her friend. "Suzuki?" She looked to Ayane. "Yeah?" Ayane's face was still blushing, but less than before. "Thanks… Sorry I was like that, I couldn't…" The small girl's innocent smile made Suzuki smile in return. "Don't apologize, Ayane. You couldn't help it, and it's not like you were bad." They giggled silently at the small joke, and looked around. "Man, Ayane, you're gonna have fun cleaning this up." Ayane simply smiled and replied "It won't be that difficult. Besides, it's a memory between us, I think I'll take my time getting it out." _Aww, Ayane always knows what to say… _Suzuki got up and headed for the shower, making sure to grab their clothes to put them in the laundry. Ayane grabbed a small tissue and lightly wiped herself off, and sat on a towel on her couch to wait for Suzuki.

-Later-

Suzuki arrived home to find Kent watching her TV. "Oh, hi. Turns out I have to stay here a bit longer, something about a storm?" Suzuki put her bag down and sat next to him. "Yeah, apparently it's really awful. So anyway, how was Town Hall?" Kent smiled. "They were really nice. This is really quite the village you've got here, I didn't realize such a thing was possible. Then again I've never tried." Suzuki smiled and leaned back on the couch. "Yeah, I had fun today too. Ayane need help with something and we got to skip history." Kent leaned back as well. "Ayane?" Suzuki tried to not think too hard about the day's little escapade. "A friend. She's really nice, but kinda shy though. It takes a bit of reassuring before she does anything too exciting." He scratched the side of his head as he decided whether or not to say anything. "Is she small with silver hair?" "Yeah..." "Kinda… endowed?" Suzuki snapped her head to him in surprise. "How the heck would you know about that?" Kent smiled sheepishly. "I might have looked through a few pictures on your computer while I was bored… Nice background, by the way." Suzuki blushed angrily and turned away from him. "Perve." He looked back up at the ceiling. "Nice art, too. You've got a really steady hand." She blushed again out of embarrassment. "I guess so. I just doodle sometimes when I'm bored." He looked over at her and couldn't help but grin. _God she's cute… _He reached out his hand to pet her, but was surprised when she turned and hugged him the instant he had started. "Ah… What?" She blushed and rubbed her face against his shirt. "I'm just in a good mood today. Go with it." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face against the side of her head, her silky hair brushing against his cheek. "I think I can go with it." They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. "Okay, cute moment over. I'm gonna go to bed now." Suzuki got up, followed by Kent. "I'm gonna get a snack and then head off too." They did their respective tasks and settled in for a good, long sleep filled with warm dreams.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 2 Clean

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 2

The artificial sun shone brightly through Suzuki's window, illuminating her room with a brilliant light and bathing her in its warm rays. "Nya~" She stretched and sat up, trembling as the sudden warmth flowed through her. "Ahhh… That feels good!" She curled up in the sun's rays and basked in it for a few moments, smiling dreamily. Meanwhile, Kent awoke on the couch downstairs, putting his hand to his mouth to yawn loudly. "Mmm… That was a good sleep. Didn't know a sofa could be so comfy." He lazily got up and went to the bathroom while Suzuki appeared from the entrance of the stairs, humming quietly. She began to make herself breakfast and nearly jumped when Kent said good morning to her. "Don't sneak up on me like that! It's rude!" He laughed and replied, "Shouldn't you have heard me with those cat ears of yours?" She groaned, "Ugh. I have my bad moments too, okay? And besides, I forgot you were here." Kent laughed again at the reply. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Bad habit I picked up trying not to wake up my family when I came home late from a hiking trip." He peeked over her shoulder to see what she was making. "Oh, sausage! Would you mind if I had some?" _He is leaving today, I'll just need to buy some sooner._ "Sure. Let me just grab some more and I'll throw them in." He chuckled and quietly muttered "That's what _she_ said…" before quickly heading to the living room, followed by a flying dishpan. "YOU PERVE!" Suzuki couldn't help but laugh, making sure that Kent didn't hear her.

Perverted jokes aside, Suzuki finished cooking the sausage and placed it on the table. They each had two, both enjoying one of the more normal moments out of everything that had happened since Kent's arrival. "Ooh, this is good Suzuki! Where'd ya get it?" She finished another mouthful and then answered "I think… Maybe somewhere in the East. There's a little town that's famous for its butchers." Kent woofed down the last of his meal and exclaimed "I see why! No way I'm going back to my normal stuff now!" She giggled and finished her meal as well, then put the dishes into the dishwasher. "Oh yeah, so I guess you're going to have to leave today…" The foreigner smiled. "Oh? Is that a hint of disappointment in your voice?" She turned back to him, a slight blush on her face. "Ha! Dream on, little man. Although I must admit, you could have been a jerk like some of the other people we've pulled in."

He extended his hand to shake hers, and she accepted. "Happy to have not been a jerk, Miss Suzuki! Thanks very much for having me!" They both laughed a bit, but Suzuki stopped shortly and her blush turned darker. "Ah… It's a little embarrassing, but could you…" Her ears were twitching noticeably; Kent knew this sign all too well and reached out to stroke the top of her head. "Pet ya?" He finished for her. A small "Ooh…" was all she could manage as she gave in to the sensation of his hand slowly moving along her hair, sometimes stroking the fur along the back of her ears. Every follicle in her scalp tingled with a sort of soothing pleasure that seeped into her body like cool water. _Amazing… _"Sorry about this… It must look really weird for girl like me to… want this kind of thing… nya…" He merely smiled and said "No, it's not weird at all. It's pretty normal to like being petted, especially with those cute ears of yours." They continued like this for a few more minutes until she started to feel sleepy. "T-That's good now. I just woke up, I don't wanna fall asleep again…" Kent retracted his hand and blushed slightly. "You looked really cute like that…" Suzuki looked down, embarrassed. "Thanks…" _What the hell is wrong with me!? I was perfectly fine living a normal life like any other cat person, then this guy shows up and I turn into his pet! It's so embarrassing!_

The awkward silence lasted a fair amount of time before Suzuki Realised she had to get to school: It was Monday. "Ah, sorry Kent, forgot it was Monday! Have to get to class!" She hurriedly grabbed all of her supplies and stuffed them haphazardly into her bag, then pasued at the door for a moment. "I should bring you to Town Hall so they can get you an escort to help you back to your home, so garb your stuff and come with me." Kent rushed upstairs and stuffed all of his items back in his bag, then ran back downstairs and followed Suzuki to town hall. She gave him a quick bit of information on what to do and who to see, then headed off to school.

-Lillith High School-

Suzuki ran up to the front entrance to meet her friends, who were undoubtedly waiting for her. "Yo, Suzu-chan!" Suzuki waved happily. "Hey! Yuki-chan, Ayane-chan!" The two girls waved to their friend. Yuki Hitsune was a tall, well-built girl with a pleasant face defined by her mature violet eyes and smooth magenta hair, which was cut short so it was only slightly above her neck. Her ears and tail matched her hair, with her ears featuring smooth tufts of pinkish fuzz. She had always been tall for her age and very strong, with "a bone structure like a tank chassis" as her friends put it, and came from a very long line of well-recognized hunters. Ayane Yamato, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Her thin frame was edged with gentle curves that accented her childlike face, and her dainty fingers always seemed to be hiding behind her sleeves. Her wide, deep blue eyes only added to her innocent look, along with her tiny nose and shy smile. All of this was framed by bouncy, carefree silver hair that even now had one of its many curls being teased by one of her small fingers. Her ears had a slight droop to them, which slightly covered the tiny bit of grayish tufts underneath. Ayane had been shy since childhood, and even now with such adventurous friends as Yuki and Suzuki, she managed to be extremely timid even under normal circumstances. She was a very smart girl though, and could usually bring herself to help her friends with non-physical problems.

"So, what'cha been up to, Suzu?" Yuki asked teasingly. "Oh, and what's with that tone of voice?" Yuki laughed. "Oh c'mon, I could smell it when you got into earshot! You've been with an outsider, and he's been touching you-ooh nya!" Suzuki's face flared with her temper. "I'll have you know that I do not do THAT kind of thing, especially with outsiders! Furthermore, it was only an accident. Some of the stuff from his bag got on my bed long enough for it to absorb the scent. THAT is why I smell a bit like him!" Ayane smiled thoughtfully as she attempted to calm her friend down. "That's very nice of you to let him stay with you, Suzuki. I'm sure he was very grateful, I heard the weather was horrible outside." Her wispy voice instantly calmed Suzuki down. "Yeah, it was starting to pour when I found him yesterday. Did it get worse?" Suzuki was a bit worried about how this would affect Kent's return. "Yes, it seems that what happened yesterday was only the edge of the storm. It's gotten a lot worse and most of the Squads have even been recalled to avoid injury nya. It may last the rest of this week, but hopefully it will clear up before too long."

Suzuki's face dropped. "Ah. Looks like I'll be keeping our outsider for a few extra days." Yuki smiled impishly. "Eh? Can't be that bad, Suzu. Who knows, maybe get a little use out of him, hmm?' Suzuki blushed brightly as she exclaimed "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?! Seriously, you can be so childish, Yuki." The tall girl laughed and looked at the school as the bell chimed. "Ah. Back to the old grind. See ya at lunch, Suzu, Ayane!" The two others waved their friend goodbye and then headed to their first class: math. "So, Ayane-chan, how was your weekend? You said something about going on a trip?" The small girl's face tinged with red. "Ah… I didn't wind up going. I wasn't feeling up to it." Suzuki smiled lightly and patted her friend on the back. "Ah, that's okay. You can go again some other time right? Just curious though, what did you get? You seemed alright on Friday…" Ayane blushed a little brighter. "N-Nothing. I think it was just a bit of a fever, so I made sure to stay in bed except when I was getting a drink and using the washroom nya." _Such a good girl, too bad she gets sick so often… _They arrived in class and took their respective seats.

It wasn't even ten minutes into class that Suzuki noticed something was wrong with Ayane. Her face still retained some of her earlier blush, her eyes were squinted slightly, her tail was starting to wrap around a leg of her seat, she was fidgeting every few seconds, and there was… an odd hint of something in the air. Suzuki leaned over slightly to whisper to her friend; she knew Ayane had excellent hearing. "Ayane, what's up? You need to go or something?" The silver-haired girl bit her lip slightly. "I think it's that fever again… I thought it was gone this morning, but I guess I was wrong." She fidgeted again, her legs were clamped like a steel vice. "God Ayane, that looks really bad… I'm going to take you home, just hang in there." Suzuki raised her hand and got herself and Ayane excused, and thus began a long, slow walk to her place, which was not too far but still far enough. "T…Thanks Suzuki. Sorry for having to put you through this." Her friend simply smiled. "Nah, it's okay Ayane. Anything for a good friend nya."

A few minutes later, the two arrived at Ayane's house, where she gently collapsed on the couch. "Ah! Ayane? Are you…" The shy girl let out a small whimper before replying "No… I guess I'm just kinda dizzy…" Suzuki sniffed the air and blushed slightly. "Hey Ayane… Is it… _that day_ again?" Ayane turned to Suzuki and smiled shyly. "You always know, Suzuki. Yeah, that's what's wrong with me…nya~" The brown-haired girl frowned. "Gah, Ayane! You always do this! You think you're fine and then you just wind up unable to think by the end of the day." Ayane's tail twitched and wrapped around her leg. "Mmnn... I hate this so much… It's so embarrassing, and I have to do it alone every time nya…" Suzuki stepped back at the not-so-innocent glance Ayane flashed her. "You don't think I'd…" Ayane pouted. "You said 'anything for a friend' Suzuki. And besides, I've seen the stuff you read… you want to know how it feels, right?" Suzuki took another step back. "Y-yeah, maybe, but not…" "With me? Come on Suzuki, I'm your good friend…" Ayane stood back up and slowly walked toward Suzuki. "And you know how we get when we're really having fun… There's no way you haven't though that way about me before, especially after that photo Yuki got us to take at that store… You were looking at my breasts…" Suzuki was against the wall now, but Ayane continued forward. "I… How… Don't do this, Ayane…" Her friend's blue eyes were glazed over with lust. "I can't help it, Suzuki… It just happens…."

Ayane stepped forward and hugged Suzuki, gazing up at her friend. "Suzuki… Help me out here…" Suzuki couldn't help but feel sad for her friend, she really couldn't help it. Being in heat was something that came naturally to everyone in her race, it was part of their feline sites. "O… Okay Ayane. But just this on-mmm!" Ayane had buried Suzuki's face with her own, pushing against her in a hard kiss. She had fully submitted to her instincts: there was no turning back now. _Oh man, I shoulda thought about this… _Ayane's tail snaked around Suzuki's left leg, its soft fuzz gripping onto the fabric of her pants and slowly yanking them off. Meanwhile, the shy girl's small hands began to grip her friend's breasts, slowly but surely squishing them up and down. "Ah~" Suzuki gasped as small sensations ran through her chest and through her body. Ayane licked her friend's neck teasingly, slowly sliding down to her neck line and planting a gentle kiss. "You smell so good, Suzuki… So good…" By now the silver fur had gotten Suzuki's pants off and began winding its way up and between her legs, while its owner pressed closer against her friend. _Oh wow, Ayane's really burning up… _

Suzuki hesitated before starting to rub one of her friend's breasts. Ayane moaned quietly and leaned to one side so Suzuki could have more room to work with. "Geez Ayane, did you get bigger?" She blushed as Suzuki gave a gentle squeeze, followed by undoing a few buttons to reveal a fair amount of cleavage. _Holy… _The word had two syllables in her surprised mind. Ayane pressed her chest against closer on top of Suzuki's, her breasts slightly spilling out of the edges of her top. "Make me feel good…" Something about the way Ayane said those words, or maybe the way she was feeling Suzuki up, or both, sent a rush of lust through Suzuki's body. "Oh god, Ayane… nya…" Suzuki pushed against her friend with the force of an animal, sending them both against the floor, where they commenced in something neither even began to think they would do.

Several minutes later, they collapsed in a sweaty heap, both too overcome with tiredness to do anything but pant loudly. When their breathing (and minds) returned to normal, Ayane rolled off of Suzuki and onto her back, turning to her friend. "Suzuki?" She looked to Ayane. "Yeah?" Ayane's face was still blushing, but less than before. "Thanks… Sorry I was like that, I couldn't…" The small girl's innocent smile made Suzuki smile in return. "Don't apologize, Ayane. You couldn't help it, and it's not like you were bad." They giggled silently at the small joke, and looked around. "Man, Ayane, you're gonna have fun cleaning this up." Ayane simply smiled and replied "It won't be that difficult. Besides, it's a memory between us, I think I'll take my time getting it out." _Aww, Ayane always knows what to say… _Suzuki got up and headed for the shower, making sure to grab their clothes to put them in the laundry. Ayane grabbed a small tissue and lightly wiped herself off, and sat on a towel on her couch to wait for Suzuki.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 3

Kent placed his hand over his eyes as rays of light shone brightly through the window. "Ah… Guess it's morning." He yawned, stretched, and got up to grab a glass of orange juice. A small note stuck to the fridge door caught his attention. _Left early to get some stuff and go to school. I'll be back later, so make yourself at home. Don't browse through my files anymore, or else. ~Suzuki :3 _Kent smiled awkwardly at the last comment. "Or else, huh? Guess I better take her word for it. If Hell hath no fury like an angered woman, imagine an angered CATwoman." He grabbed his drink and sat back down on the couch, turning the TV on and switching to the local weather. A thin catgirl with strawberry-blonde hair in a beige jacket was talking somewhat nervously about a cloud system going over Tokyo. She fumbled awkwardly as she went through the technical description of what was going on, blushing slightly. "Must be her first time. Poor girl." She turned to the projection behind her and pointed out a part of Japan that had a particularly nasty strain of clouds over it. "Umm, and as you can see here, these... cumulous…clouds caused by an, uh, updraft are slowly going over the village. They're bringing in a storm system that's going to bring a lot of wind and heavy rain, so anyone planning to go outside for urgent matters should get as escort…or something. But it's going to clear up soon! And it'll be really good for the plants! Hehe…" She smiled sheepishly at the camera. "Heh… E for effort, at the very least." Kent got up and turned off the TV, then headed back to the kitchen and got himself some cereal. He finished it off and sat down at Suzuki's computer.

After logging in he went to the internet, and typed in the address for Google. Appropriately, he was redirected to the local variant that was exactly the same except for the logo featuring a set of cat ears. _These people don't do anything halfway, do they? _He searched up the normal sites he always used to go to, set up an e-mail account to send a note to his parents about being away for a while, and got off. He was tempted to play some of her music, but he knew better. "What now?" The outsider got up and contemplated everything he could do. "Hmm. I should rent a movie for no reason at all!" He changed and headed out into the bustling town, pulling out a small map he had picked up during his visit to town hall. "Let's see… There's Kimini's Movie Emporium… Full Moon VHS… and… BakaNeko Adult Movies. How appropriate." Kent headed for Kimini's, finding it to be an awful lot like most other chain movie stores, with the difference of a couple of other movies most likely not to be found outside a village filled with cat people. "Heh. Dark Neko." He mused over a few other cat-themed parodies of actual movies, then picked out a promising-looking romantic comedy and a horror movie he had been wanting to see for a while. He paid the friendly woman at the counter and walked over to BakaNeko, but only stood outside rather than entering. "I really shouldn't watch that kind of stuff at Suzuki's. Or ever, if I really want to be punctual. Looks like the people here aren't so worried about that, though… " He walked back home after picking up a small pizza and sat down to watch the horror movie. "I wonder if Suzuki would like this kind of thing. I'll have to ask her. This other one sounds like something she might like though." He settled down and smiled as the opening credits finished and the movie started.

-Meanwhile-

Suzuki glared at Yuki. The tall girl glared back, smiling teasingly. "No way!" Yuki kept smiling. "Oh really? I can smell him all over you, Suzuki. Especially on your face. And don't pull that pillow crap either, I'm not buying it nya." Ayane only watched worriedly from the side, her hands pressed together as her two friends continued glaring menacingly at each other. _Yuki-san always takes things too far, she should really watch what she says… _"Oh yeah, Yuki?! Well what if I DID hug him?" Suzuki's face was getting dangerously red. "Oh, you did huh? Not much like our little Suzu-chan, showing her emotions. So, did that hug go anywhere, eh?" Suzuki exploded. "YOU WISH! AND EVEN IF IT DID, AT LEAST IT'S MORE THAN YOU EVER GET, YOU PERVERTED KNUCKLEHEAD!" Ayane cringed and covered her eyes from the verbal assault. Yuki's face was frozen, her smug smile fading slowly. "Knuckle… head…" It took a few seconds for Suzuki to realize she had gone a bit far. "Oh god, Yuki… I didn't mean…" Yuki's lower lip trembled slightly and her eyes began to glisten. "Well… If that's all I am to you…" She slowly got up and quietly walked a few steps away before running full speed out of the cafeteria. Suzuki's hand was still in the air, trying to grasp her friend back. "Yuki-chan…" She held her hands to her mouth. "Oh man, oh man… I screwed up… Oh man…" She felt Ayane's arms grasp her from behind, and she held on to them as if her life depended on it. "Oh Ayane…" She sobbed quietly as her shy friend attempted to comfort her with a firmer hug.

After calming down, Suzuki went outside to find Yuki curled up against a wall, hurling small stones into the empty field near the school. She slowly approached her friend. "Yuki?" The magenta-haired girl didn't look up. "Yeah?' Suzuki flinched at the deadness in her friend's voice. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was angry and…" Yuki continued throwing stones. "No, it's my fault. I am a perverted knucklehead. All I do is imply you and that outsider kid were having sex. It's not even funny." Suzuki felt tears well up at her friend's monotone voice. "Oh god, Yuki… Don't say that…" Her voice faltered on the last part. Yuki paused, stone in hand, and looked up at her friend. Her violet eyes were sparkling with fresh tears as well. "Damnit Suzuki… You're making me cry…" Suzuki rushed and grasped her friend with all her strength, crying loudly. "Yuki-chan!" Yuki hugged Suzuki tightly as well, letting out a few small sobs as she tried to control her emotions. "Suzuki…" Suzuki buried her face in her friend's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Yuki… I'm so sorry. I'm glad you're a big smartass, it makes me laugh." Yuki rested her head against her friend's, smiling thoughtfully. "Aww, Suzuki... I'm fine with you being girly, it's something I should really learn to do. And I promise I won't bug you about Kent… much." Suzuki sniffed and raised her head so it was leaning on Yuki's shoulder. "Thanks Yuki-chan… You're a good friend." Yuki laughed quietly. "Same with you, Suzuki-chan. Now… we should probably stop before this looks awkward." Suzuki blushed and released her hold, slowly standing up. "O-Oh… Yeah…" Yuki stood up too, smiling brightly again. "You're such a worry-wart, Suzu! You should lighten up sometimes, it's not like there's anything wrong with two friends getting a bit touchy-feely nya." They went back inside to meet up with Ayane and finish their lunches.

-Later-

Kent released his grip on the pillow. He had been kneading it in anxiety through the entire movie, not expecting some of the gruesome and frightening things he had seen. "That… was… AWESOME!" He jumped off the couch in excitement. "Woo! What a freakin' thrill ride! That was a-ma-zing!" He removed the DVD and carefully put it back in its case, then placed the pillows back on the couch that had been rearranged during the course of the gore fest. "K, pillows are back, I'm not hungry, Suzuki's still at school… Now what?" Kent opened his backpack to check all of the stuff that was in it. _Maps, compass, bug spray, gloves, hiking stuff… _He had put the food he had packed into Suzuki's fridge, and his other clothes were in a pile waiting to be washed. "I should get some more clothes." He grabbed his wallet again and headed out for the second time into the city, now a little less packed as the artificial sun began working its way across the "sky". "So… Ah. This place looks nice." Kent entered a fair-sized store and looked around. He picked out a few pairs of pants similar to the kind he normally wore along with some shirts he liked the look of and some socks and underwear. He paid, left and headed home to find Suzuki just entering the door. "Hey! Suzuki-chan!" Suzuki turned and waved. "Yo, Kent-san!" He followed her inside and closed the door, laughing. "Kent-san, huh? That just sounds awful." Suzuki chuckled to herself while she set her bag down. "I guess it does. But that is the proper thing to add around here, we're still technically Japanese nya."

Kent sat down next to her and put his bag down. "So, how was your day?' Suzuki smiled thoughtfully. "Pretty good. I think I got to know one of my friends a bit better." He remembered her desktop picture again. "Ah, the one with the pinkish hair?" She giggled. "Yep, that's Yuki. Most feminine hair color you could possibly have and she turns out to be a bit of a tomboy nya." He sighed. "Yeah, you just never know with people. That's what's so interesting about life, always something new." Suzuki turned to him with a joking grin. "Now Kent, you're not trying to sway me with fancy words are you?" Kent chuckled. "Ha! Wouldn't even think of it. At least, not out loud…" They both sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "So, what were you up to Kent, I see you got a bag there." He absently looked at the item in question. "Oh yeah, I just figured I could use a few clothes since I'm staying longer." "Ah, smart shopper nya." She noticed the two movies sitting on the table and picked them up. "And I see you got some movies. Rather clashing genres, don't you think?" He sat up and looked at the twin DVDs. "Yeah, I really wanted to see that horror movie, and I wondered if maybe you'd like the other one." She read the synopsis on the back of the case. "Thanks, it sounds good. What are you gonna do though, you don't seem like the kind of guy that would like this…" He smiled. "You'd be surprised." Suzuki blushed slightly, but shook it off. "Let's watch it later. I have to make dinner."

She headed to the kitchen with the small grocery bag she had brought with her. "Oh, making something special?" She replied, "It's not that special, just some tacos. I want to have the meat ready ahead of time so the seasoning can soak in." "Ah." He replied acknowledging before getting up and standing near her in the kitchen. "You need some help? I can make a pretty mean taco." She chuckled and pushed him away teasingly. "Nah, I think I've got it. Maybe some other night." He gasped in mock pain and attempted to keep a serious face. "Thou casteth me off so cruelly, fair lady! Doth thou cooking skill rival mine in such a monstrous way?" She dropped the knife she was holding and held her sides, laughing uncontrollably. Kent joined in as well, leaning against the cabinet for support. Suzuki calmed down shortly, wiping away a tear. "Oh god… Okay, you can help tonight. But no more Shakespearean, ok?" He got up and sniffled, still chuckling slightly. "I promise." She watched while he worked away, noting a few of the things he did differently while arranging the other ingredients they were going to need. Before they knew it, several minutes had passed and they were done. "Hmm… Guess we need to find something else to do." Suzuki raised a hand to her chin in thought. "Hmm. Well, if you don't mind doing laundry I could vacuum nya." Kent clapped his hands twice. "Of course! I don't mind helping out once in a while." He went upstairs to do the laundry, grabbing his new clothes along the way.

After unpacking the new clothes he had bought and undoing the tags, Kent mixed them in with the other clothes and sorted them by color into darks and lights. He loaded the lighter colors into the machines, and couldn't help but cough slightly as he tossed Suzuki's bra in. _I knew she wasn't bad but… not bad! _He shook his mind to clear the thought and continued loading clothes. _Great, now I'm thinking perversely about my friend… _He finished up the load, closed the door, poured some detergent into the slot and turned it on, then leaned against the wall to wait. _I guess we are friends now. I never really thought about it because she's so easy to be with… It must have something to do with why cats seem more relaxed around me; her cat personality must be more at ease. I guess that's a good gift though, she is pretty cute._ He sighed. _Three days with her and I'm already feeling so close. I should really stop before I take advantage of her unintentionally, that would be awful. I don't want this to turn into what happened with Alexis., poor girl. _Kent sighed again as he had a flashback to a former friend of his who had gotten herself hurt trying to help him. Alexis had been tall and pretty with a curvy frame and silky black hair. Kent and her had also gotten pretty close, almost to the point of a crush, and she would do anything for him. He had been enjoying their friendship too much to notice how she was hiding her tiredness from staying up late doing homework and hiking with him. Then one day they had been hiking and she had slipped and fallen down the face of the mountain. She had rolled violently, twisting and turning as the jagged rocks gnashed at her innocent body…

Kent jumped as the buzzer went off, dragging him away from the painful memory. _But she didn't die, that's the only thing she was spared. I'll never understand how she could look at me without any hatred in her eyes… _He sullenly pulled the wet clothes out of the washer and place them in the dryer, then loaded the black clothes into the bulky machine and added more detergent. He sighed and turned on both machines, then went downstairs to grab a snack. He watched Suzuki as she vacuumed, not noticing Kent as she hummed along with music playing from her headphones. Her tail whisked along she went, the small patch of milky white fur on the end occasionally brushing up against her leg. She was in her own world, content with things the way they were. _So innocent… I promise…_ Kent clenched his hand and went to the kitchen. _I promise, Suzuki, I will never let you get hurt, I'm not going to let you down like I did with Alexis. _He grabbed a granola bar and woofed it down, then went to go back upstairs at the sound of the dryer's buzzer. Suzuki continued vacuuming, still humming happily to the same song. He glanced at her once more before going up. _Never, I won't let you get hurt because of me… _Kent placed the dry clothes in a basket, loaded the dryer with the wet clothes, and turned the dryer on. He leaned against the wall again, looking over his hands. _Not a single scar, nothing to show for all the pain I caused Alexis… _"Oh god, Alexis, I'm so sorry…" He placed his head in his hands and slowly sank to the floor.

He sat like that for a while, ignoring the buzzer of the dryer. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kent, you okay?" It was Suzuki. "Oh… Yeah, I'm good, just a bit tired." She frowned slightly. "You sure? You looked like you were sad…" He smiled halfheartedly. "Nah, it's okay. Nothing to worry…" He stopped as he felt Suzuki's arms slowly close around him. "I know you're a guy, Kent, but you don't have to keep your feelings from me. It would make me much happier if you told me what was wrong so I could share the burden." He hugged her tightly in return. "Thanks, Suzuki. You're a good person." She smiled. "Aw, Kent…" They snuggled a bit closer together, and he began petting her. Suzuki chuckled. "We've got to stop doing this, you and I. It's gotten quite embarrassing." He smiled in return. "I guess that's my bad, I'm supposed to the jerk who says no." They both blushed slightly. "So, you gonna tell me your problem?" Kent sighed. "Okay. Well, a few years ago, I used to have a friend named Alexis. She was cute and smart, and we really got along well together. But I was so happy just being friends with her that I didn't notice she had been getting a lack of sleep from staying up all night doing her homework after we went hiking and things like that. One day we were hiking, and her tiredness caught up with her, and she fell… She was just a wreck when they brought her in. And it was all because I hadn't noticed what I was doing to her, and yet… when I looked into her eyes when I left her, there wasn't a trace of hatred. Nothing bad at all. I don't understand why she didn't hate me for that..." Suzuki pulled his head down to her chest and patted his head like he had been petting hers. "It's not your fault, Kent. She knew she should have said something, but she liked you so much that she gladly took the risks involved with being with you. There's no way she could hate you for that…" Kent shuddered. "But, her face… everything… it was all ruined because I-" She placed a hand to his lips to stop him. "But nothing. You're completely innocent, and so is she. It was just unlucky." He sniffed loudly and she soothingly stroked his hair. "It's okay, Kent. It's not your fault, and she will never have a reason to hate you…"

They hugged for a few moments before Kent let it sink in. He hugged Suzuki a little bit firmer before releasing his hold and sitting upright again. "Thanks so much Suzuki… I think maybe I already knew that, but I just needed to hear it from a friend." Suzuki smiled shyly. "Yeah, just glad I could help. But try not being such a big softy next time a pretty girl gives you a hug, ok?" Kent laughed quietly. "Ok, I promise." They got up and Suzuki unloaded the dry clothes while Kent went downstairs to get the tacos ready. He had just finished heating up the meat when she came down. "Ah! Just on time, Suzuki. Meat's ready." She smiled and got the other ingredients out of the fridge and placed them on the table while Kent brought out the beef. They sat at opposite ends of the table and made up their meal. "Wow, I haven't has tacos in forever. Hiking doesn't exactly allow for big meals." Suzuki took a small bite out of her taco. "Yeah, I can imagine. Well then, guess you'll have to thank the chef!" Kent smiled. "Why thank you, mademoiselle." She bowed slightly. "You're very welcome, good sir!" They smiled at the gesture and continued eating. A few minutes later they finished and cleaned up, then sat down on the couch. "Well that was great. And hey, maybe we could finish off the night with this movie?" Kent held the romantic comedy in his hand. "Sure, put it in." He did just that and sat next to Suzuki again on the sofa. The opening credits rolled and they settled in for the night.

During the course of the movie, Kent noticed a few changes in Suzuki's behavior, and perhaps his own. They both laughed at the comedic parts, but during the serious romantic parts were where the change was more apparent. When the two friends went out to dinner and shared a good laugh, a slight blush tinged her cheeks. Later on in the movie when they were on a proper date, and they gazed longingly at each other, Suzuki's hand absently started tracing the top of her leg. And most noticeable of all was when they kissed for the first time: the catgirl's legs pulled up a bit and her hands clasped together. Along with the longing smile on her face, Kent couldn't help but glance at her again. Then he noticed he had been slightly copying her actions and felt a similar blush rush to his cheeks. _Why can't I stop looking at her? And why is my heart racing… No way, do I… Does she… Us? _Kent's thoughts flew in several directions at once, ideas and images flashing slightly faster than his heart was speeding. He watched Suzuki's hand begin to trace her leg again, and found that his was beginning to get closer to hers. _No, wait… _Suzuki glanced a second before his hand was about to touch hers, and grasped it firmly. "Kent?" His heart was beating like a drum. "Yeah?" Her blush became more pronounced. "I think…" He felt his face redden. She pulled him closer and lay her face against his chest. "You look pretty comfy." He hugged her firmly and felt her warmth seep into his chest. "Very comfy…" He smiled warmly and rubbed his hand through her hair soothingly. "And you're pretty cute." They finished the movie and fell asleep in each other's arms.

-End Chapter 3-


	5. Chapter 4

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 4

Suzuki dreamily awoke to a pleasant warmth against her face. _Huh… _She glanced to the side and realized she had fallen asleep hugging Kent, with her face pressing against his chest. A slight blush crept over her face as she smiled shyly. _Kent's such a good guy… And he's so warm…_ She sighed happily and continued resting against him, any concerns and worries she might have for the future unable to penetrate her thoughts. The moment would have lasted forever if Kent hadn't woken up and almost jumped off the couch, nearly taking Suzuki with him. "AH! Holy crap! Oh… It's you. Sorry Suzuki, I'm not used to people lying on me…" She sat up and brushed herself off to calm herself. "No, it's okay Kent… I might think less of you if you did." A short silence followed. "Do you… want to keep lying on me?" She smiled slightly and got up. "It's tempting, but I should really be getting breakfast ready. Lots to do nya!" Kent smiled sheepishly as he watched Suzuki head to the kitchen. _Crap, I totally ruined that for her… It felt kinda nice too, her head against my chest… So warm. _He let out a short yawn and stretched before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Suzuki had gotten a bowl of cereal ready for each of them and they ate in awkward silence. Suzuki looked up at Kent when she was almost done. "Hey Kent?" He looked into her yellow eyes, brilliant even in the slight shade of the room. "Yeah?" She hesitated slightly. "You… You and I are good friends, right?" "Yeah." "And… It's okay if we get a bit emotional sometimes, right?" He smiled. "Of course, that's part of being friends, at least by my definition." A slight blush brightened her cheeks. "So… It's okay if we do the kind of thing like we did… last night?" He felt his face redden as well. "Yeah, it's fine. I mean, I don't do that kind of thing a lot, but I don't see a problem with two good friends enjoying each other's company like that." She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks, Kent."

Kent froze as he felt Suzuki's lips against his neck. "Su…" She gasped and ran into the living room, wide-eyed. "NO! I… NO!" Kent felt the spot on his neck and slowly got up. "Wait, Suzuki…" But she was gone, the coat rack knocked over from the force of her pulling her vest off of it. "Suzuki…" He punched the wall in frustration, then walked over and slumped down on the couch. "Suzuki… I didn't think you could feel like that for me… Maybe it's not safe for me to stay here anymore." He sighed and slumped back on the couch. "But where would I go? I know she has some friends, but even then it feels like she trusts me more than the rest of this town." He put his head in his hands.

-Meanwhile-

Suzuki ran at full speed towards the school, too angry to care about the tears streaming from her eyes, or the disheveled way her clothes appeared. She only made it about halfway before she stopped and collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball. Nobody was around to see Suzuki, the most calm and collected member of Hunting Squad 5, break down into shuddering sobs and heart-wrenching whimpers. "Oh… Kent… Kiss… Fuu…" She lost herself in her despair for several minutes before she was too tired to do anything but breathe. She got up and rubbed her sore, red eyes. Dried tears left several streaks down her gentle cheeks, while still-glistening lines lay next to them like a slowly drying river. "Oh god… I'm so awful…" The brown-haired girl stood up, composed herself, took a few deeps breaths and continued to school, arriving just as the bell rang. Yuki and Ayane were chatting, patiently waiting for their friend. "Ah, there she is! Yo, Suzu-chan!" Suzuki waved, forcing herself to smile. "Good morning Yuki-san, Ayane-chan!" Ayane pleasantly waved back. "Good morning to you too, Suzuki. And how would you be?" _Oh Ayane, if only you knew… If only I could tell you… _"Pretty good. Woke up a bit late though, that's why I'm a bit late." Yuki looked like she was struggling to keep her mouth shut, but she managed. "Oh well, happens to the best of us. Even I sleep in sometimes too, it's very embarrassing nya." Ayane played with a tangle in her hair in embarrassment.

Yuki cleared her throat. "Not that I really care, but we should go to class and stuff." Suzuki jumped slightly. "Ah! Right, we better get to math now, Ayane. We'll see you later, Yuki-san!" The three girls separated in the hallway and went to their different classes. Math passed by very quickly without much thought, as well as Science. It was halfway through History that Suzuki noticed something odd. She felt her cheeks and realized they were a bit warm, then realized the rest of her body felt equally hot. She felt her tail swishing in agitation, matching her ears as they twitched every few seconds. Then, as she felt a slight pulsation between her legs and a sudden, powerful wanting feeling, she realized that she was in heat._ Aw crap! Crap crap crap! I should have figured something was off when I kissed Kent today, or maybe why Yuki wanted to say something. Today's my heat day… Damn, it's really strong too, I must look awful. _She winced as another wave of warm sensations flowed through her and settled between her legs. She leaned over slightly and whispered to Ayane. "Ayane… I feel kind of… warm. I think you get the idea…" Ayane blushed slightly and nodded. After being excused, Ayane helped her friend out of the school. It's not so much that Suzuki couldn't walk, but it was very hard for her to do so while also dealing with the sensual pulsations flowing through her and the growing dampness between her legs.

While on their way to Suzuki's house, Ayane brought up a very good point. "Umm, Suzuki…" Suzuki concentrated long enough to register the thought. "Y-yeah?" Ayane struggled a bit as Suzuki leaned over to one side. "Kent's at your house, isn't he? Won't it be a bit too… tempting… if he's around?" The sudden realization helped clear the brown-haired girl's thoughts. "Oh crap, yeah. But we're already so close, and I don't know how much longer I can last… Just… Make sure I stay upstairs. Keep him distracted, I doubt I'll be able to even open my door by the time I start wanting him…" The idea made her flinch. As clouded as her mind was with powerful urges, she still knew how awful it was to think of him like that. _Kent's my good friend… Even after last night, thinking… that… ooh… _"Nnh… So warm~" Ayane swallowed loudly as she felt Suzuki's hot breath against her face. It had only been two days ago that she had been in such a state, and Suzuki had helped her out. Now, seeing her friend like this, certain memories started flooding in that made her wonder if such an event would happen again. _I don't know how well I could put up with Suzuki if she got into it… I still bet she was being gentle that time, she looks so strong… _A stronger blush tinged her cheeks as Suzuki moaned slightly as a stronger urge came upon her. "C'mon Suzuki, you're making this hard on me too…" Suzuki's words sounded a bit distant. "S… Sorry, Aya… ne… It just feels… Nn… So powerful…" After much discomfort, the two girls reached Suzuki's house and entered the door. Kent had been napping and got up at the sound of the door opening, but didn't get a chance to speak as Ayane quickly helped Suzuki upstairs.

A few minutes passed before Ayane came down, her face almost completely red. "She's so dirty sometimes…" She sat down daintily on the couch and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Poor Suzuki… Oh, you must be Suzuki's friend from outside. Pleased to meet you, I'm Ayane." Kent was almost taken aback by the cute smile Ayane greeted him with. _Wow, I thought she was kinda cute but… Geez! _"H-hello. I'm Kent. Nice to meet you too." They pleasantly shook hands, Ayane's small fingers seeming childlike against Kent's well-built palm. _And so delicate... She seems so fragile next to Suzuki. What about that other girl though, she looked pretty solid as well… What an odd trio. _"So, Ayane, what's up with Suzuki? She looked a bit red." Ayane blushed again. "Oh, um… Just a bit of a fever. She just needs some rest so, uh, maybe don't go upstairs for a while. Okay?" Kent couldn't help but smile at Ayane's flustered response. "Whatever you say. It certainly looked bad though, but I'll take your word and stay down here." Ayane looked down, embarrassed. "Y-yeah. Better just stay down here nya." Ayane's fluffy ears rose up slightly as she attempted to stifle the mature thoughts going through her mind. "Wow, Ayane. It looks like you really take care of your hair." The shy girl looked up at him. "Oh, yeah. It's really not that much work, it's naturally kind of bouncy. I just like to curl it a bit, I think it looks a bit cuter nya. Do you think so?" Kent smiled a bit more. "Yeah, it's very cute. And it works so well with the color, too!" She blushed slightly. "Thanks. I try." Now it was Kent's turn to blush. "Umm, Ayane… Would it be okay if I felt your hair, it looks so soft…" She retracted slightly but saw the honest look in his eyes and slowly eased toward him. "O-okay. Nothing weird though, okay?"

Kent slowly reached out and gently pressed his hand against the top of Ayane's head, slowly moving it along the surface of her hair. The silvery curls seemed to entangle his fingers like tall blades of grass, but their texture was so silky and smooth that he never encountered a snag. _Oh wow, that feels so good… _Ayane's eyes began to lose focus as Kent continued, and eventually she started leaning toward him. With an unbearably cute mew she settled her head against his leg. "Aww…" Kent whispered to himself as he noticed Ayane's eyes beginning to close. He continued to gently pet her, occasionally brushing against the feather-soft fur of her ears. Ayane couldn't keep awake anymore and let out a cute sigh that signaled she had dozed off. "Goodnight, Ayane-chan…" Kent petted her for a bit longer, enjoying the soft feel of her hair against his palm, then he stopped and leaned back, becoming sleepy himself after watching Ayane's serene face. That was until a rather loud moan from upstairs several minutes later broke the silence. _Suzuki? _He looked to see if Ayane hadn't woken up, slowly slid away from her, making sure to gently lay her head against a pillow, and crept upstairs. Suzuki's bedroom door was closed with a "Do not disturb" sign hanging from the doorknob. He placed his ear against the door and jumped back a bit as another loud moan emanated from within. "Holy crap, it sounds like she's in pain…"

He slowly opened the door and nearly gagged as hot, musky air rushed out to meet him. _Oh god, what the hell…. _The air inside the room was at least 5 degrees hotter, and smelled heavily of sexual pheromones. "Suzuki…" Kent peeked a little more inside and found Suzuki laying on the floor, completely naked, arcing her back and panting as she harshly pushed her fingers in and out of herself. Her eyes were filled with mindless lust and her tongue lolled out in an exceptionally attractive way, small streams of saliva running along both her shin and her right cheek. It was quite obvious from the amount of sweat on her body, the smell of the air, and the stains on the bed that she had been at this for a fair amount of time. "Holy…" Kent's mind couldn't process the information as fast as it was coming to him, causing him to be more shocked than turned on. So far Suzuki hadn't noticed him yet, she was too caught up in her own actions to care about anything. Eventually the sight of her swaying breasts and curvaceous form got to Kent, but he shut the door and sat against the side wall to calm himself. "Oh god oh god oh god… That was Suzuki… And she… Naked… So hot…" He leaned his head against the wall to clear his thoughts, but the images of what he had just seen burned brightly in his mind. Another moan emanated from the door, then all was quiet. "Oh wow, did she finally quit?" He opened the door and saw Suzuki again, completely still except for some heavy breathing. She suddenly looked up at him and blushed. "Ah, Kent… No, don't look!" He looked away as she went against her bed and curled up. A minute or two past before she quietly asked for him. "Kent? You can in now, if you want." The outsider entered and saw that Suzuki had cleaned herself up, but only slightly. She had hastily thrown on a light top and some panties that completely clashed. The sweat from earlier was causing bits of her skin to show up through the top, and her lower area was just as prominent.

Kent sat down on the bed next to Suzuki. "I'm sorry, Suzuki, I should have listened to Ayane, it's just that you were so loud and…" Suzuki blushed. "Sorry about that, it's just that when I get like this… I can't control myself. It just feels so powerful, and so good…" Kent smiled warmly. "No, no, you have nothing to apologize for. I just wish I had caught on earlier, I really should have seen the signs. Sometimes I forget you're part cat, even with your ears and tail." She smiled and hugged him lightly. "Aw, thanks. It's nice to have an outsider that feels like that about us." He kept smiling, but was still a bit nervous at how warm Suzuki felt. _She seems more controlled now, but I've seen how it can go… I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly jumped me- _Suddenly Suzuki exhaled loudly and pushed Kent down against the bed, lust starting to return to her eyes. _Speak of the devil. _"Uh, Suzuki, you really shouldn't…" She frowned slightly as she tried to control herself, but didn't relinquish her grasp. "I… I know I'm in heat, b-but… I really do… want… you... You're ah… Always so nice to me, and…" She winced and swallowed loudly. "And I really like you… Kent…" Kent was still a bit nervous, but the sincerity in Suzuki's eyes got to him. "That's so nice Suzuki, but I'm a human, wouldn't it be ille- mmh!" She pressed her lips against his for a gentle but firm kiss, then got on top of him. Kent could feel the intense heat from between her legs radiating against his pant leg. "You're my human, Kent, and I want you!" She leaned forward, doing her best to look like Ayane had when she had convinced Suzuki. "And I'm your kitty… Make me feel good…"

The intense amount of lust that layered Suzuki's voice made Kent gasp. He'd seen a few mature media in his time, but it all amounted to nothing against how innocent, strong, sexy, hot, and utterly desirable Suzuki appeared at that moment. Every inch of her smooth skin, every small droplet of sweat glimmering in the light of her room, all of the prominent curves and rolls that made up her body, the very scent of her, the very _essence_ of her, all of it assaulted Kent's senses and pierced his mind so it was all he could focus on. "Oh… Suzuki…" She unbuttoned her top and pressed her breasts against his body. "You know what to do, I can see it in your eyes… You want me…" Her words only caused Kent to ache more as he felt the soft warmth of her chest against him. His hands moved instinctively and grasped the firm globes, gently squeezing and kneading them as she gasped and moaned in response. "Ahn… So good…" All of the previous playing had made almost every part of her body more responsive; her every nerve ached to be touched by him. "Harder Kent, play with my nipples!" He did as he was told, gingerly rubbing the hard nubs with his thumbs while the intense feelings cause her to moan louder and begin to pant as she had done earlier. Her hips began moving on their own, slowly sliding up and down against his leg, the course fabric of his jeans tickling her sensitive clit and quickly causing her to moisten. She continued enjoying this for a while before she needed more, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against his face. He hesitantly licked the insides of her cleavage, then picked up speed and moved closer and closer to one of her nipples as her loud responses began to turn him on further. He gently teased the skin just before the areola, making sure to be very slow and gentle to induce the best sensations that would make her feel good but always want more.

By now he was rock solid, and it didn't take Suzuki long to catch on. She slowly moved over to his erection and slid her hips up against it, gasping as the bulge slid between the edges of her hot lips. "You… Amazing…" He smiled. "Maybe it'll feel better if I had a bit more room…" She eagerly slid his pants off, his erection more prominent under the stretchy cover of his boxers. The hungry girl went right back to work, her head tilting back as she felt it begin to enter her. "Big~" She sighed lustfully. Kent blushed. "It- it's not that great…" She leaned forward and kissed his neck. "It's good…" Her hips moved up and down and he gasped as he felt her moist sex surround his own and slowly move up and down. _Oh man… That feels so great…_ "Suzuki, you're so warm inside!" She sensually licked along his neckline and kissed the small bit of his chest that was exposed. "All for you…" He continued playing with breasts, squishing them together and making her nipples touch gently. They kept going at it, harder and faster, their heartbeats and breathing picking up pace as well. Just when Kent thought he couldn't take much more, He noticed Ayane peek in the doorway. _Oh crap…_

Ayane froze. Her best friend, and her new friend, and they were… doing it! Right there! She raised a hand to her mouth as she felt her heartbeat pick up. _Oh no, I should leave but… I can't move… _Her eyes took in the picture one piece at a time. Suzuki's firm breasts, being gently fondled by Kent's masculine hands. Her face, an expression of pure enjoyment and lust, her yellow eyes glazed over with lust. Small drops of saliva had fallen from her cheek and mixed with the sweat that gave her body a bright sheen under the room light. Her curvy hips, thrusting forward and back against Kent's rock-hard penis, each movement causing Ayane to wince. And then there was Kent, his muscular body also covered in sweat that had caused his boxers and shirt to stick to him. He didn't have any super noticeable muscle lines, but the graceful and firm build of his body had so many possibilities… "Ha… Ahn…" All polite thoughts were lost as Ayane practically sprinted into to room, her shirt already half off. "Ayane?" She rubbed her head against him, greedily taking in his scent. "Kent… You're so hot…" _Oh crap, like Suzuki wasn't enough. These girls are gonna tear me apart! Ahaa…. _His thought was interrupted from the sudden feeling of two warm objects engulfing his suddenly-exposed manhood. He looked down to see Ayane had closed her large breasts around it, and she had already started pumping them up and down. Suzuki took on a slight look of frustration and slid down to push her breasts against Ayane's. "He's mine too…" The two girls bumped and squished, and all three of them felt highly pleasurable sensations from the actions. "I c-can't... take much… oh!" One final throb caused him to spray a fair amount of cum into the air and along the two girl's chests, a small amount landing on their chins. "Ha…" Ayane blushed brighter. "It's… all over, it's warm…" Suzuki licked a bit off of Kent, then leaned against Ayane and started licking it off of her breasts and causing her to moan.

Suzuki continued licking the cum off of Ayane's breasts, then went to one of her hardened nipples and sucked hungrily. "AH! Oh, oh… Good~" Kent couldn't help but sit up to watch the two girls. Just like his sex with Suzuki, these two girls going at it was better than any hentai could offer. Hentai didn't get to know you and make you think it wasn't into this kind of thing. Ayane moaned louder as Suzuki bit down slightly on her nipple and rolled it around with her tongue, still sucking. "Ahn… I-if this keeps up, I'll… I… N-no… NO!" Suzuki gave a particularly playful lick- and was suddenly greeted by a stream of hot fluid. Milk, to be exact. Ayane shuddered and closed her eyes as she felt the warm substance leaving her, an indescribably amazing feeling. Kent was surprised now. "A-Ayane? You can… But you're only…" She blushed harder, eyes still squinted as Suzuki began sucking. "My breasts are kind of… ah… big, s-so I can't help b-but play with thEM! NN!" She flinched as Suzuki moved to the other breast. "A- and, one day, I w-was really getting into it, and… Hahn… I f-felt so good, and then this just k-kind of happened…" He smiled awkwardly. "Makes sense, I've heard it was possible, but I never imagined…" The sight of the sweet liquid leaking from Ayane's breasts made him hard again. _Gotta have some… _He swiftly moved to the other side of the bed and placed his hand on Ayane's free breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. She moaned again as more milk spurted from it, hitting him in the face. "Warm…" He placed his mouth against her nipples and sucked, sighing lustfully as the hot milk flowed into his mouth. It was rich, creamy, and just a little sweet, enough to make it obvious Ayane had a bit of a sweet tooth. _This makes up for missing lunch… _Kent and Suzuki squished and pulled in harmony, milking Ayane like a cow. The shy girl spasmed and moaned loudly as the sensations of her friend's mouths against her and the amazing warm feeling of her milk coming out began to numb her mind. _I can't take much more of this… It's too good, too good… My breasts feel so warm, I can feel my milk coming out… It's too good… _

Kent and Suzuki continued going at it, Suzuki starting to finger herself while Kent stroked himself slightly. Ayane's breathing had become increasingly fast, and she had stopped making any other sounds. Suddenly Ayane stiffed and her breathing became ragged. "Ha… Ahahn… Oh… Going to… Oh, ah… AHN!" She leaned back and shook slightly as her orgasm hit, spraying Kent and Suzuki with the last of her milk while the floor received its fair share of her cum. She fell back, exhausted and panting. _One left _was the only thought that went through Kent's mind, and apparently Suzuki's as well. She leaned back, sliding her panties down. "In me!" He needed no orders, but was considerate and first put on a condom he had left in his pocket after guessing that this was what might happen before he even went upstairs. Going back down, he eased down and slowly slid into her, grinning slightly along with her as he felt her warmth surround him. Immediately he began thrusting back and forth with her hips slightly swaying in automatic response. It was so natural, so intimate, that he wondered if maybe this was planned from the beginning. _No, this is true love, and it only happened because I met her. _"I love you, Suzuki…" They leaned towards each other for a kiss, which quickly went from innocent to naughty as their tongues sought each other out. They parted, a thin stream of saliva stretching across their lips. "I love you too, Kent…" He pounded harder as she panted and moaned, her breasts flopping up and down in time with the rhythm. She couldn't leave them just sitting there, and began groping and squeezing her nipples. "Ah… Nn… So good!" He exhaled loudly as pleasure began building up inside him. "Hah… Good…" They continued like they had before, harder and faster, grinding into each other and feeling better and better as their peak slowly headed for them like an incoming train. "Oh god, Suzuki… I feel it…" Her breathing became as ragged as his. "Then do it, Kent, c-come with me…" Three final thrusts sent them into shock as a powerful orgasm ripped through them, their hot cum streaming out, separated only by the watertight seal of his condom. He slid out of her, watching as her cum poured out onto the floor. He leaned back, exhausted. "Damn."

-Later-

The three friends cleaned up as best they could, had a late lunch (trying not to think too hard about the fact they were having milk again) and relaxed on the sofa. Suzuki was snuggled against Kent's chest while Ayane was comfortably seated at the other side with a cushion under her arm. "Mmm, I love your cushion Suzuki! I really ought to buy some…" Suzuki laughed. "To add to your collection of… What was it again? 20 other pairs?" Ayane blushed. "Hey, I can't help it if I like them! They're all so nice and fluffy." Kent smiled as he watched the two girls. They were his friends too, and he could be there for them forever. Especially for Suzuki, his new love. Some complications may arise, but he knew all he had to do was hold her to be reassured that this was right. _This is what I, what we want. And that's how it's going to be from now on. _"So Ayane, want to stay for a while? I thought maybe we could watch a movie together to, you know, properly get to know each other." Ayane smiled pleasantly. "Oh, that sounds nice! I heard there was going to be a really nice romance on tonight, but it's after this one horror movie that looks kind of scary…" He had to stop himself from laughing at the comic way Ayane's ears drooped when she mentioned the horror movie. "Hmm, sounds good. I say we could watch both, eh Suzuki?" She smiled back at him. "Of course. And Ayane, if you're that scared, you could always hide behind Kent. He's a good shield against monsters." she added jokingly. She smiled nervously. "Maybe it won't be that bad…"

And it wasn't. Despite how worried she had been before, Ayane really only jumped once during the entire movie. Suzuki clutched at Kent a few times during a few of the more frightening scenes, and he soothed her with a gentle pat on the back. He knew a few times it was just because she wanted his response, but that didn't bother him. When it came to comforting Suzuki, he had all the energy in the world. The movie passed with much popcorn munching and drink sipping, then all got quiet during the romance. It was one of those mushy comedic ones similar to the one Kent and Suzuki had watched the night before. Ayane cried quietly during a few of the really sappy moments and smiled brightly at the more romantic scenes, with Kent and Suzuki only being half as emotional. The movie wasn't just fictional anymore, it was a reminder that, like the couple in the film, they were going to be together forever. Near the end they were holding hands, when the film was almost done Ayane had peacefully fallen asleep against her cushion, and at the very end Suzuki and Kent kissed passionately, their lips locking together as well as any movie could portray. Suzuki fell asleep soon after. "Good night Suzuki…"Was Kent's final reply before he too drifted off. It was a good night.


	6. Chapter 4 Clean

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 4

Suzuki dreamily awoke to a pleasant warmth against her face. _Huh… _She glanced to the side and realized she had fallen asleep hugging Kent, with her face pressing against his chest. A slight blush crept over her face as she smiled shyly. _Kent's such a good guy… And he's so warm…_ She sighed happily and continued resting against him, any concerns and worries she might have for the future unable to penetrate her thoughts. The moment would have lasted forever if Kent hadn't woken up and almost jumped off the couch, nearly taking Suzuki with him. "AH! Holy crap! Oh… It's you. Sorry Suzuki, I'm not used to people lying on me…" She sat up and brushed herself off to calm herself. "No, it's okay Kent… I might think less of you if you did." A short silence followed. "Do you… want to keep lying on me?" She smiled slightly and got up. "It's tempting, but I should really be getting breakfast ready. Lots to do nya!" Kent smiled sheepishly as he watched Suzuki head to the kitchen. _Crap, I totally ruined that for her… It felt kinda nice too, her head against my chest… So warm. _He let out a short yawn and stretched before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Suzuki had gotten a bowl of cereal ready for each of them and they ate in awkward silence. Suzuki looked up at Kent when she was almost done. "Hey Kent?" He looked into her yellow eyes, brilliant even in the slight shade of the room. "Yeah?" She hesitated slightly. "You… You and I are good friends, right?" "Yeah." "And… It's okay if we get a bit emotional sometimes, right?" He smiled. "Of course, that's part of being friends, at least by my definition." A slight blush brightened her cheeks. "So… It's okay if we do the kind of thing like we did… last night?" He felt his face redden as well. "Yeah, it's fine. I mean, I don't do that kind of thing a lot, but I don't see a problem with two good friends enjoying each other's company like that." She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks, Kent."

Kent froze as he felt Suzuki's lips against his neck. "Su…" She gasped and ran into the living room, wide-eyed. "NO! I… NO!" Kent felt the spot on his neck and slowly got up. "Wait, Suzuki…" But she was gone, the coat rack knocked over from the force of her pulling her vest off of it. "Suzuki…" He punched the wall in frustration, then walked over and slumped down on the couch. "Suzuki… I didn't think you could feel like that for me… Maybe it's not safe for me to stay here anymore." He sighed and slumped back on the couch. "But where would I go? I know she has some friends, but even then it feels like she trusts me more than the rest of this town." He put his head in his hands.

-Meanwhile-

Suzuki ran at full speed towards the school, too angry to care about the tears streaming from her eyes, or the disheveled way her clothes appeared. She only made it about halfway before she stopped and collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball. Nobody was around to see Suzuki, the most calm and collected member of Hunting Squad 5, break down into shuddering sobs and heart-wrenching whimpers. "Oh… Kent… Kiss… Fuu…" She lost herself in her despair for several minutes before she was too tired to do anything but breathe. She got up and rubbed her sore, red eyes. Dried tears left several streaks down her gentle cheeks, while still-glistening lines lay next to them like a slowly drying river. "Oh god… I'm so awful…" The brown-haired girl stood up, composed herself, took a few deeps breaths and continued to school, arriving just as the bell rang. Yuki and Ayane were chatting, patiently waiting for their friend. "Ah, there she is! Yo, Suzu-chan!" Suzuki waved, forcing herself to smile. "Good morning Yuki-san, Ayane-chan!" Ayane pleasantly waved back. "Good morning to you too, Suzuki. And how would you be?" _Oh Ayane, if only you knew… If only I could tell you… _"Pretty good. Woke up a bit late though, that's why I'm a bit late." Yuki looked like she was struggling to keep her mouth shut, but she managed. "Oh well, happens to the best of us. Even I sleep in sometimes too, it's very embarrassing nya." Ayane played with a tangle in her hair in embarrassment.

Yuki cleared her throat. "Not that I really care, but we should go to class and stuff." Suzuki jumped slightly. "Ah! Right, we better get to math now, Ayane. We'll see you later, Yuki-san!" The three girls separated in the hallway and went to their different classes. Math passed by very quickly without much thought, as well as Science. It was halfway through History that Suzuki noticed something odd. She felt her cheeks and realized they were a bit warm, then realized the rest of her body felt equally hot. She felt her tail swishing in agitation, matching her ears as they twitched every few seconds. Then, as she felt a slight pulsation between her legs and a sudden, powerful wanting feeling, she realized that she was in heat._ Aw crap! Crap crap crap! I should have figured something was off when I kissed Kent today, or maybe why Yuki wanted to say something. Today's my heat day… Damn, it's really strong too, I must look awful. _She winced as another wave of warm sensations flowed through her and settled between her legs. She leaned over slightly and whispered to Ayane. "Ayane… I feel kind of… warm. I think you get the idea…" Ayane blushed slightly and nodded. After being excused, Ayane helped her friend out of the school. It's not so much that Suzuki couldn't walk, but it was very hard for her to do so while also dealing with the sensual pulsations flowing through her and the growing dampness between her legs.

While on their way to Suzuki's house, Ayane brought up a very good point. "Umm, Suzuki…" Suzuki concentrated long enough to register the thought. "Y-yeah?" Ayane struggled a bit as Suzuki leaned over to one side. "Kent's at your house, isn't he? Won't it be a bit too… tempting… if he's around?" The sudden realization helped clear the brown-haired girl's thoughts. "Oh crap, yeah. But we're already so close, and I don't know how much longer I can last… Just… Make sure I stay upstairs. Keep him distracted, I doubt I'll be able to even open my door by the time I start wanting him…" The idea made her flinch. As clouded as her mind was with powerful urges, she still knew how awful it was to think of him like that. _Kent's my good friend… Even after last night, thinking… that… ooh… _"Nnh… So warm~" Ayane swallowed loudly as she felt Suzuki's hot breath against her face. It had only been two days ago that she had been in such a state, and Suzuki had helped her out. Now, seeing her friend like this, certain memories started flooding in that made her wonder if such an event would happen again. _I don't know how well I could put up with Suzuki if she got into it… I still bet she was being gentle that time, she looks so strong… _A stronger blush tinged her cheeks as Suzuki moaned slightly as a stronger urge came upon her. "C'mon Suzuki, you're making this hard on me too…" Suzuki's words sounded a bit distant. "S… Sorry, Aya… ne… It just feels… Nn… So powerful…" After much discomfort, the two girls reached Suzuki's house and entered the door. Kent had been napping and got up at the sound of the door opening, but didn't get a chance to speak as Ayane quickly helped Suzuki upstairs.

A few minutes passed before Ayane came down, her face almost completely red. "She's so dirty sometimes…" She sat down daintily on the couch and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Poor Suzuki… Oh, you must be Suzuki's friend from outside. Pleased to meet you, I'm Ayane." Kent was almost taken aback by the cute smile Ayane greeted him with. _Wow, I thought she was kinda cute but… Geez! _"H-hello. I'm Kent. Nice to meet you too." They pleasantly shook hands, Ayane's small fingers seeming childlike against Kent's well-built palm. _And so delicate... She seems so fragile next to Suzuki. What about that other girl though, she looked pretty solid as well… What an odd trio. _"So, Ayane, what's up with Suzuki? She looked a bit red." Ayane blushed again. "Oh, um… Just a bit of a fever. She just needs some rest so, uh, maybe don't go upstairs for a while. Okay?" Kent couldn't help but smile at Ayane's flustered response. "Whatever you say. It certainly looked bad though, but I'll take your word and stay down here." Ayane looked down, embarrassed. "Y-yeah. Better just stay down here nya." Ayane's fluffy ears rose up slightly as she attempted to stifle the mature thoughts going through her mind. "Wow, Ayane. It looks like you really take care of your hair." The shy girl looked up at him. "Oh, yeah. It's really not that much work, it's naturally kind of bouncy. I just like to curl it a bit, I think it looks a bit cuter nya. Do you think so?" Kent smiled a bit more. "Yeah, it's very cute. And it works so well with the color, too!" She blushed slightly. "Thanks. I try." Now it was Kent's turn to blush. "Umm, Ayane… Would it be okay if I felt your hair, it looks so soft…" She retracted slightly but saw the honest look in his eyes and slowly eased toward him. "O-okay. Nothing weird though, okay?"

Kent slowly reached out and gently pressed his hand against the top of Ayane's head, slowly moving it along the surface of her hair. The silvery curls seemed to entangle his fingers like tall blades of grass, but their texture was so silky and smooth that he never encountered a snag. _Oh wow, that feels so good… _Ayane's eyes began to lose focus as Kent continued, and eventually she started leaning toward him. With an unbearably cute mew she settled her head against his leg. "Aww…" Kent whispered to himself as he noticed Ayane's eyes beginning to close. He continued to gently pet her, occasionally brushing against the feather-soft fur of her ears. Ayane couldn't keep awake anymore and let out a cute sigh that signaled she had dozed off. "Goodnight, Ayane-chan…" Kent petted her for a bit longer, enjoying the soft feel of her hair against his palm, then he stopped and leaned back, becoming sleepy himself after watching Ayane's serene face. That was until a rather loud moan from upstairs several minutes later broke the silence. _Suzuki? _He looked to see if Ayane hadn't woken up, slowly slid away from her, making sure to gently lay her head against a pillow, and crept upstairs. Suzuki's bedroom door was closed with a "Do not disturb" sign hanging from the doorknob. He placed his ear against the door and jumped back a bit as another loud moan emanated from within. "Holy crap, it sounds like she's in pain…"

He slowly opened the door and nearly gagged as hot, musky air rushed out to meet him. _Oh god, what the hell…. _The air inside the room was at least 5 degrees hotter, and smelled heavily of sexual pheromones. "Suzuki…" Kent peeked a little more inside and found Suzuki laying on the floor, completely naked, doing something that, judging from the amount of sweat on her body, the smell of the air, and the stains on the bed that she had been at for a fair amount of time. "Holy…" Kent's mind couldn't process the information as fast as it was coming to him, causing him to be more shocked than turned on. So far Suzuki hadn't noticed him yet, she was too caught up in her own actions to care about anything. Eventually the sight of her got to Kent, but he shut the door and sat against the side wall to calm himself. "Oh god oh god oh god… That was Suzuki… And she… Naked… So hot…" He leaned his head against the wall to clear his thoughts, but the images of what he had just seen burned brightly in his mind. Another moan emanated from the door, then all was quiet. "Oh wow, did she finally quit?" He opened the door and saw Suzuki again, completely still except for some heavy breathing. She suddenly looked up at him and blushed. "Ah, Kent… No, don't look!" He looked away as she went against her bed and curled up. A minute or two past before she quietly asked for him. "Kent? You can in now, if you want." The outsider entered and saw that Suzuki had cleaned herself up, but only slightly. She had hastily thrown on a light top and some panties that completely clashed. The sweat from earlier was causing bits of her skin to show up through the top, and her lower area was just as prominent.

Kent sat down on the bed next to Suzuki. "I'm sorry, Suzuki, I should have listened to Ayane, it's just that you were so loud and…" Suzuki blushed. "Sorry about that, it's just that when I get like this… I can't control myself. It just feels so powerful, and so good…" Kent smiled warmly. "No, no, you have nothing to apologize for. I just wish I had caught on earlier, I really should have seen the signs. Sometimes I forget you're part cat, even with your ears and tail." She smiled and hugged him lightly. "Aw, thanks. It's nice to have an outsider that feels like that about us." He kept smiling, but was still a bit nervous at how warm Suzuki felt. _She seems more controlled now, but I've seen how it can go… I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly jumped me- _Suddenly Suzuki exhaled loudly and pushed Kent down against the bed, lust starting to return to her eyes. _Speak of the devil. _"Uh, Suzuki, you really shouldn't…" She frowned slightly as she tried to control herself, but didn't relinquish her grasp. "I… I know I'm in heat, b-but… I really do… want… you... You're ah… Always so nice to me, and…" She winced and swallowed loudly. "And I really like you… Kent…" Kent was still a bit nervous, but the sincerity in Suzuki's eyes got to him. "That's so nice Suzuki, but I'm a human, wouldn't it be ille- mmh!" She pressed her lips against his for a gentle but firm kiss, then got on top of him. Kent could feel the intense heat from between her legs radiating against his pant leg. "You're my human, Kent, and I want you!" She leaned forward, doing her best to look like Ayane had when she had convinced Suzuki. "And I'm your kitty… Make me feel good…"

The intense amount of lust that layered Suzuki's voice made Kent gasp. He'd seen a few mature media in his time, but it all amounted to nothing against how innocent, strong, sexy, hot, and utterly desirable Suzuki appeared at that moment. Every inch of her smooth skin, every small droplet of sweat glimmering in the light of her room, all of the prominent curves and rolls that made up her body, the very scent of her, the very _essence_ of her, all of it assaulted Kent's senses and pierced his mind so it was all he could focus on. "Oh… Suzuki…" She unbuttoned her top and pressed her chest against his body. "You know what to do, I can see it in your eyes… You want me…" Her words only caused Kent to ache more as he felt the soft warmth of her chest against him. It was definitely going to be a long day…

-A while later-

Just when Kent thought he couldn't take much more, He noticed Ayane peek in the doorway. _Oh crap… _Ayane froze. Her best friend, and her new friend, and they were… doing it! Right there! She raised a hand to her mouth as she felt her heartbeat pick up. _Oh no, I should leave but… I can't move… _Her eyes took in the picture one piece at a time. "Ha… Ahn…" All polite thoughts were lost as Ayane practically sprinted into to room, her shirt already half off. "Ayane?" She rubbed her head against him, greedily taking in his scent. "Kent… You're so hot…" _Oh crap, like Suzuki wasn't enough. These girls are gonna tear me apart! Ahaa…. _And that's practically what the two girls did to him for the next few minutes.

Eventually they all ended up on the floor, and before long Ayane had had enough. She fell back, exhausted and panting. _One left _was the only thought that went through Kent's mind, and apparently Suzuki's as well. She leaned back, sliding her panties down. "In me!" He needed no orders, but was considerate and first put on a condom he had left in his pocket after guessing that this was what might happen before he even went upstairs. Going back down, he eased down and slowly slid into her, grinning slightly along with her as he felt her warmth surround him. It flet so amazing, just being with her."I love you, Suzuki…" They leaned towards each other for a kiss, which quickly went from innocent to naughty as their tongues sought each other out. They parted, a thin stream of saliva stretching across their lips. "I love you too, Kent…" They continued like they had before, harder and faster, grinding into each other and feeling better and better as their peak slowly headed for them like an incoming train. "Oh god, Suzuki… I feel it…" Her breathing became as ragged as his. "Then do it, Kent, c-come with me…" Three final thrusts finished the job. He leaned back, exhausted. "Damn."

-Later-

The three friends cleaned up as best they could, had a late lunch (trying not to think too hard about the fact they were having milk again) and relaxed on the sofa. Suzuki was snuggled against Kent's chest while Ayane was comfortably seated at the other side with a cushion under her arm. "Mmm, I love your cushion Suzuki! I really ought to buy some…" Suzuki laughed. "To add to your collection of… What was it again? 20 other pairs?" Ayane blushed. "Hey, I can't help it if I like them! They're all so nice and fluffy." Kent smiled as he watched the two girls. They were his friends too, and he could be there for them forever. Especially for Suzuki, his new love. Some complications may arise, but he knew all he had to do was hold her to be reassured that this was right. _This is what I, what we want. And that's how it's going to be from now on. _"So Ayane, want to stay for a while? I thought maybe we could watch a movie together to, you know, properly get to know each other." Ayane smiled pleasantly. "Oh, that sounds nice! I heard there was going to be a really nice romance on tonight, but it's after this one horror movie that looks kind of scary…" He had to stop himself from laughing at the comic way Ayane's ears drooped when she mentioned the horror movie. "Hmm, sounds good. I say we could watch both, eh Suzuki?" She smiled back at him. "Of course. And Ayane, if you're that scared, you could always hide behind Kent. He's a good shield against monsters." she added jokingly. She smiled nervously. "Maybe it won't be that bad…"

And it wasn't. Despite how worried she had been before, Ayane really only jumped once during the entire movie. Suzuki clutched at Kent a few times during a few of the more frightening scenes, and he soothed her with a gentle pat on the back. He knew a few times it was just because she wanted his response, but that didn't bother him. When it came to comforting Suzuki, he had all the energy in the world. The movie passed with much popcorn munching and drink sipping, then all got quiet during the romance. It was one of those mushy comedic ones similar to the one Kent and Suzuki had watched the night before. Ayane cried quietly during a few of the really sappy moments and smiled brightly at the more romantic scenes, with Kent and Suzuki only being half as emotional. The movie wasn't just fictional anymore, it was a reminder that, like the couple in the film, they were going to be together forever. Near the end they were holding hands, when the film was almost done Ayane had peacefully fallen asleep against her cushion, and at the very end Suzuki and Kent kissed passionately, their lips locking together as well as any movie could portray. Suzuki fell asleep soon after. "Good night Suzuki…"Was Kent's final reply before he too drifted off. It was a good night.


	7. Chapter 5

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 5

A few wispy streams of light hit the floor of Suzuki's home. It was a slightly overcast day, with the artificial sky set to a transparency level that allowed the outside storm to be visible and enhance the naturalness of the atmosphere. Kent stirred slightly at a flash of light from the "sun" peeking through a cloud. He raised his head up, careful to not jump like he had before, and was greeted by an extremely pleasant sight. Suzuki was still snuggled up against his chest from last night, a dreamy smile on her face as she breathed soundlessly. Apparently Ayane had gotten a bit lonely overnight and had gently rested against his lap, her silver hair flowing across his leg like a metal river. Small breathing noises emanated from her small mouth as she lay there serenely. Together, the two girls were so cute, so innocent, so… pure. _Aww… That's just too cute! I don't want to wake them, I guess I'll just go back to sleep. _He almost kissed Suzuki's forehead, but decided that could wait for later. _I'll never know I could get so lucky, but I hope this never changes. _The silent and serene faces of the two sleeping girls easily calmed him into unconsciousness.

Kent awoke to the smell of something burning. "Ah, what?" He got off of the couch in a daze and stumbled into the kitchen to find Ayane frantically waving her arms at the stove while Suzuki tried to get her out of way to get at whatever had just gone wrong. "Hey, good morning." Ayane jumped and waved nervously at Kent with a defeated expression on her face. "H-hey! Sorry about this, I tried making some hash browns, but they kind of…" Suzuki finished for her. 'Failed miserably." A small whine escaped Ayane. "Hey! At least I tried! It was just a silly mistake, I honestly tried, I mean I've read recipes and stuff, I don't know-" Her rant was ended by a friendly pat on the head from Kent. "It's okay, Ayane, happens to the best of us." His honest smile stifled any objection she might have. "I-I guess nya…" Suzuki smiled warmly at the scene. _He's so sweet… Almost too much of him for just me. _She took the burnt hash browns off the stove and threw them away, then prepared some cereal. She smiled teasingly while pouring her own. "Let's see if this'll burst into flames, eh Ayane?" The shy girl whimpered again, she could tell this wasn't going to die easily. _I hope she doesn't tell Yuki though, that girl has the most evil memory… _Suddenly a thought struck her. "Hey Suzuki, I'm very happy for you and Kent, but what are you going to do about it in public nya? I mean, it's not frowned upon, but people might find it a bit… odd." Suzuki put the bowls of cereal on the table. "I never really thought about that… But it doesn't matter. Kent's a sweet guy and it shouldn't be bad for me to love him." She leaned over and kissed Kent lightly on the cheek. He did the same to her and smiled warmly. "Makes sense to me. I know I'm an outsider, but I'm sure I could make a living here, and all the townspeople are so nice. If there is any opposition, it won't last long."

They ate happily, sure that there would be nothing to ruin Kent and Suzuki's love. Ayane was very happy for both of them, only the slightest bit disappointed because she didn't have such a powerful romance with anyone. Suzuki picked up on her friend's look and asked, "Hey Ayane, what's up?" The shy girl blushed slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering what it would be like if somebody loved me…" Suzuki couldn't help but feel a bit of pain at Ayane's innocently sad look. "Aww, Ayane! You'll find someone, I know it. You're cute, and smart, and you're a good person. You're practically set!" Ayane sniffled slightly. "Really?" Kent smiled and chuckled warmly. "Oh yeah. You're really great, Ayane, I know you're going to make some guy very happy." A small tear came to her eye. "T-thanks. You're so nice, both of you!" The three got up and exchanged a long, warm hug. "So, I guess we should get going Ayane," Suzuki kissed Kent on the cheek, "but I'll be back Kent! Have fun nya!" He waved goodbye to the two girls and waited in silence for a few minutes before they left. Suddenly and without warning, he jumped into the air and nearly punched the ceiling. "HOLY CRAP! I GOT A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!" A few minutes of celebrating later he plopped down on the sofa. "Freakin' girlfriend. What kind of parallel universe am I in?" He sighed and lay down across it, his feet just sticking over the opposite edge. "Hmm… What a funny relationship. We meet each other and three days later we hit third base before even going on a date. I'll have to make that up to her, but I wonder what kind of fancy restaurants they have around here." Quickly hopping back off the couch, he picked up the manual he had been using quite a bit recently. "Hmm… Hey, here's something, Café Nail. Odd name, but it's got five stars, so hey." Kent ordered some reservations and went out to get more suitable attire for the coming event.

-Later-

Suzuki hadn't touched her lunch since everyone else had started eating. Yuki poked her on the forehead in a purposely annoying manner. "Hey, what's got you down, Suzu?" Suzuki looked up. "Nothing much, it's just that… Well…" Yuki smiled impishly. "Oh, there's a guy you like, isn't there? And who would be the lucky man nya?" She blushed. "Nobody you would know…" The tomboy's smile only grew wider. "Oh? C'mon Su-zu-ki-chan! I can see it on your face, it's that outsider isn't it? Huh, huh?" Suzuki's face reddened and she swatted the air in frustration. "Gah, don't be like that Yuki! You know I would never do anything like-" The magenta-haired girl but a hand on her friend's mouth and brought her face uncomfortably close, wearing an odd squinty-eyed kitty-mouthed expression. She let out an elongated "Buu~", making sure to emphasize the "U" sound. "Suzu-chan's in love with an outsider, how cute! But, from your face, you haven't gone on a date yet. Am I right nya?" A muffled "Yes…" was the only response. "Well then, tonight would be a great night for a first date. Or, maybe a double date?" Suzuki removed her friend's hand. "Double date? Yuki, do you have a boyfriend?" Now it was Yuki's turn to be embarrassed. "Well, there was this guy I met once, and we kinda ran into each other the other day, and I just…" She had to pause for a second to collect herself, Suzuki was beginning to smile. "The way he talked to me, and the look in his eyes… It just drove me crazy, I couldn't stop thinking about him. We met up again the next day, and he said he loved me. It was so amazing, Suzuki, do you know what I mean?" They were both smiling now. "Yeah, Yuki, I know what you mean! But that's so sweet Yuki, I didn't think you'd ever feel like that for a guy." The cutest blush tinged Yuki's face and she smiled sheepishly. "Me neither, but I'm glad I found him. He's such a good guy, I'm surprised he chose me." Suzuki patted Yuki on the shoulder. "Oh please Yuki, you're a good girl too. You just have a tough exterior to protect you."

Yuki was touched by Suzuki's words. All her life, even when she tried to be good, her tall stature and strong physique had caused her to be a little too dangerous doing delicate tasks, so she had become tough and taunting to go along with the sporty lifestyle partially forced on her. And now, here was Suzuki, her best friend since moving here at the age of 6, saying that she's always been the kind of person she wanted to be, just in her own way. She sniffled a little bit, but kept back the tears. "Oh Suzuki!" She hugged her friend tightly, perhaps too tightly. "Welcome, Y-Yuki, but you're… crushing me!" Yuki let her brown-haired friend go. "Thanks so much Suzuki… Oh yeah, how about that double date though?" Suzuki gave a thumbs-up. "It's a deal!" Ayane gently clapped her hands together in happiness. "Oh, I hope it works out for you two! It should be quite romantic nya!" Suzuki smiled back. "Sure will be. Ooh, I can't wait! But I wonder what I'm gonna wear, I don't have anything interesting…" Ayane looked down in embarrassment. "Well, actually, I was so happy about you and Kent, I kind of went and picked out something for you…" Suzuki waved her hands. "Oh jeez, Ayane! You know you didn't have to do anything!" The shy girl blushed. "I couldn't help it, I wanted a new umbrella and I saw this and knew you would be perfect in it!" She pulled out a small white box and handed it to Suzuki, who peeked inside and almost instantly shut it in surprise. It was an overly extravagant, brilliant turquoise dress with a sequined pattern across it. Even folded she could tell it probably had low-cut sleeves, which meant it probably would go all the way down to her heels. It also had a fairly open collar, causing her to blush at the thought of the kind of cleavage that might be showing if she wasn't careful. "Ah! Ayane, this is just a bit much… I don't know if I can accept it nya." The silver-haired girl stuck her tongue out playfully. "You have to, I made sure I couldn't take it back." Yuki clapped her hands. "Ha! Ayane-chan's got you there, Suzu. But seriously, I think he'll love it." Suzuki blushed slightly. "If you say so, Yuki. And thanks, Ayane, it's really nice." Ayane smiled cutely, the only response needed.

-Meanwhile-

_What to choose, what to choose… _Kent was hurriedly glancing back and forth between two rather fine suits hanging up in a store. One was a very formal black outfit that didn't look too special, but was still pretty sharp. The other was a very classy blue tuxedo that would look great on him, but seemed to belong more at a dance than on a date. "I'll just take the black one then. No need to be too dressed up for a date." He grabbed the black suit, purchased it, and ran to the nearby jewelry store. The man at the counter was staring rather intently at an emerald, yellow ears lowering as his stare intensified. Kent quietly walked up to the counter and asked, "Um, would you have anything with topaz?" The man glanced back at him and frowned slightly. "We do, but I don't think you could afford it." Kent smiled teasingly and waved a large wad of money. "I don't know about that." The mean seemed a little surprised. "My mistake, sir. If you'll come to this counter, we have a few selections." He did so and looked at a small array of topaz necklaces, wristbands, and a few earrings. One particular necklace really caught his attention. "Oh, I'd like that. In a gift box, please." The man picked it out with a pleasant smile on his face. "Impressing a girl, are we? You'll be the first outsider to do that in a while." Kent paid him the money and was about to leave when he was called once more. "Hey kid, show her a good time." "I will." He left the store quite satisfied.

Kent returned home and quickly hid the suit in his backpack. Suzuki had no guest room, so he had to keep most of his stuff in his backpack, he changed in her room and left his clothes near the washing machine. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. _I guess we'll have to buy a bigger house someday, or at least renovate this one… So many things we'll be doing when we're older. And I'll be there for her every step of the way. _He made sure it wasn't obvious he had stashed the suit, then sat down on the couch. There was still an hour before Suzuki got home, and a fair amount of afternoon after that before he planned to take her out. "Gonna be good, I can't wait. Oh, but what if she's buying a dress… I don't want to see it too soon. Well, I'll just have to be sure I'm away or asleep or something." The hour passed quickly as Kent fell asleep watching a documentary, and Suzuki softly opened the door. Her ears twitched as she listened for any sounds, but she quickly found Kent asleep on the couch. _Such a man… _She thought teasingly. She snuck past him and put the dress away in her closet and her backpack on her bed, then went back down and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Kent…" No response. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and added a seductive tone to her voice. "Kent~" He almost shot up. "Ah! Oh… Sorry, Suzuki, I guess I fell asleep. Some wakeup call, though…" She smiled playfully. "Well, whatever works nya!" He leaned close to her and kissed her neck. "Love you." She nuzzled against him and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you more." He tenderly started tracing her neckline and spoke in a loving tone, "Oh really?" She giggled and gently pushed him away. "Okay, okay, that's enough of that. But um, Kent?" Her face turned more serious. "Yeah?" He already knew what she was going to say. "I was wondering if maybe… maybe you wanted to do something tonight?" Kent smiled. "Actually, I was thinking exactly the same thing. I got some reservations at a nice restaurant later tonight, everything can be my treat." Suzuki smiled and hugged him. "Oh, that sounds great! Thanks so much!" He returned the hug. "Anything for my girl."

The rest of the afternoon passed by fairly quickly, albeit with some anxiousness. Even if they were already intimately connected, they didn't completely count it as a point toward their relationship due to Suzuki not really being able to choose. Not that it wasn't fun, but it wasn't exactly an appropriate starting point, so Kent and Suzuki were feeling the full force of the first-date nervousness. Kent was checking his hair and breath for the tenth time, also occasionally wondering if maybe he could stand to be in slightly better shape. Meanwhile, Suzuki was in her room gazing over her body, checking all of her curves and angles and doing a pose every once in a while to see if she could show them off a bit. _Gah, this is silly, why am I worrying about how I look? Kent's fine with me just the way I am._ She tried on the dress once more, and blushed again. By her standards, it was way too much. The sequined turquoise fabric hugged at very specific parts of her torso, but still flowed elegantly around her legs to exactly her heels. It shimmered brilliantly in the simple light of her room, so it was no guess how fantastic it would be in the multiple lights of the restaurant. She held her hands to her face and shook her head back in forth. "Damn you Ayane! You had to go and get this extreme thing, everyone's gonna be staring at me!"

Much fretting and preparing later, it was time for the date. Kent waited downstairs in traditional style, making sure his gift for Suzuki was well hidden in his pocket. "Suzuki, you ready?" Her shaky reply came from upstairs. "As much as I can be…" She slowly stepped out of her room and began to descend. Kent tried not to stare, but couldn't help himself. Suzuki's figure was very fairly accented by the dress, especially her hips and chest. The brilliant turquoise glittered in the light, changing rapidly along the bottom as the dress flowed along with her steps. The unique coloring of the dress made her skin that much more evident, especially the section of her chest that was circled by the collar to draw extra attention. He had never seen her in anything very revealing save for yesterday, but even he thought that maybe this dress had some hidden intentions for the other partner. "W-wow, you look really good, Suzuki!" She blushed brightly as she reached the bottom. "It's too much isn't it? Ayane said I had to wear it, but I'm really thinking it's too much for a first date…" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Nothing is ever too much on you." She felt her heart skip a beat. "Ah! If you keep saying stuff like that, I'm gonna…" His smile disarmed her. "Do what? Never mind, we should really get going. I heard this place can get pretty busy." They stepped out the door and quickly ran to the restaurant, which was a fair distance away but not too far. "Café Nail? You actually got tickets here?! But it's like… It's like fancy!" He smiled confidently. "Hey, it's the only one that seemed good enough. After you." She quietly entered the door and stood at the small desk, followed by Kent. The blue-haired waiter greeted them with a slight accent. "Hello, and welcome to Café Nail. What may I do for you two tonight nya?" Kent raised his hand. "Ah, yes, I ordered a table for me and her. Name's Kent." The man checked the list of reservations. "Ah yes, here you are. If you'll follow me…" They followed him to a very quaint table with booth seats and a window to one side, offering an amazing view of the town at night. "Here you are." The two sat down and were given a menu and a glass of water to start. "A server will be with you shortly."

Suzuki looked down at the table, amazed. "Oh, this is all so much, Kent! I mean, I've read stories with stuff like this, but I never imagined…" He laughed quietly. "Well, it's happening now. Let's enjoy it." She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly. "I already am. Thank you so much, Kent." He held out a hand. "Wait, one more thing." He grabbed a small box from his pocket and placed it into her waiting hand. "Oh Kent, I didn't think you were gonna get me something, I didn't buy anything for you…" She opened the box and gasped. "Ha… I… Oh…" Her mouth couldn't find the words as she stared into the brilliant topaz necklace, the yellow crystal inside framed by a smooth silver pendant piece with a matching chain. "H-How did you afford this?!" Kent waved a finger. "Not important. What I want to know is if you like it." She took a few breaths to calm herself, then answered, "I love it! It's gorgeous Kent, really…" She put it on, making sure to be very careful with the latch at the back. The pendant neatly rested slightly below her neckline, just above her cleavage. "It looks brilliant, Suzuki. I thought it would go well with your eyes." A small blush crept across her face. "God Kent, you're so sweet… I'll have to pay you back sometime." He stared into her golden eyes with his own brown ones. "You've already paid me back by liking it so much." Suzuki grabbed his hand and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You make me love you so much Kent, sometimes it hurts." He kissed her once more on the cheek. "It's only because I feel the same about you." They sat back against their seats, staring into each other's eyes with dreamy smiles on their faces.

Suddenly someone poked Suzuki on the back, to which she turned to face. It was Yuki's, smiling but noticeably tinged with annoyance. "4 out of 5 guesses, but I found ya Suzu-chan." "Oh crap, Yuki! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, I was so nervous!" Yuki smiled and waved dismissively. "Nah, it's alright. At least we didn't miss anything. Right, Armande?" A young man suddenly appeared behind her. He was just as tall as Yuki, but with a more refined look to him. His midnight black hair was smoothed back; even the sleek fur on his ears and tail seemed combed down. He sported a dark blue jacket and pants, very similar in design to Kent's, but he also chose to wear a black tie. His face was friendly, with a somewhat amused smile playing on his tight lips. He was the kind of person who easily fit in at an office. "It seems we didn't. Ah, is this the Kent I've heard so much about? Pleased to meet you nya." Kent returned the handshake, ignoring the fact that apparently his presence wasn't as unnoticed as he thought. "Pleased to meet you too. Take a seat." Yuki and Armande took their seats next to Suzuki and Kent, respectively. "So, Kent, you been treating Suzu right?" Kent smiled. "I don't think we'd be together if I wasn't. And how are you and Armande?" Yuki smiled dreamily. "Oh, he's great!" Armande chuckled. "Yes, I'm very lucky to find little Yuki here. Even with all of my talents, I was still so alone without her…" They leaned across the table for a quick kiss before the waitress showed up. "Hello, my name is Arai, I'll be serving you tonight. May I take your orders?" The four ordered their meals and chatted quietly while they waited. Kent and Armande had a very focused conversation about science, with Suzuki occasionally offering some opinions, while Yuki merely stared dreamily at Armande in a romantic stupor. The waitress quickly returned with their meals and they ate in pleasant silence. Suzuki and Kent cast the occasional loving glance at each other while Armande seemed a bit shy against the amount of feminine loveliness that radiated from Yuki's romantic smile.

Suzuki was the first to speak up. "So, Yuki, you going anywhere after this?" The magenta-haired girl smiled. "Yeah, actually. Armande's taking me to a movie later. One of those action ones." Suzuki smiled. "Oh, that sounds nice! It's kinda cute seeing you be romantic like that." Yuki looked down in embarrassment. "Hey, don't say it like that, you're making me blush…" Suzuki giggled quietly and took another mouthful of her pasta. Kent watched the two girls and turned to Armande. "So, where are you from? You speak Japanese like everyone else, but your features look a bit more out there." Armande chuckled handsomely. "Yes, you're right. I'm originally from Europe, close to the UK. Since this was the closest village, I came here and quickly picked up the language." _What interesting people… They're born in all sorts of places like us, but there's so few they have to hide in two villages. One's here in Japan, the other's in Canada. I guess it really gets multicultural. _"Ah. Interesting. I never would have suspected." They went back to eating, both pondering the other. A few minutes later they finished eating, paid, and stood outside for some goodbyes. "You're not going to the movie with us, Suzu?" Suzuki politely shook her head. "Nah, I really shouldn't stay up too late tonight. Gotta do some rounds tomorrow if the storm's cleared up enough." Yuki waved. "'Kay then, see ya!" The pairs waved goodbye and started departing. Kent smiled back at Yuki. "You two have fun!" he added slyly, "Alone." Armande blushed in embarrassment while Yuki suddenly got a very suggestive smile on her face. "Kent!" Suzuki lightly pushed Kent in annoyance, and they both walked off laughing.

-Later-

Kent lay in Suzuki's bed, comfortable but nervous. He had never been in a girl's bed before, let alone another girl's house. He hadn't exactly been wildly popular in school, only having a few friends that shared the same interests with him. And now here he was, in his girlfriend's bed, about to sleep with her. _Calm the heck down, Kent. It's just sleeping. In the same bed. With a girl. Who you did yester- NO! STOP THAT! She's a good girl and she couldn't help it. Besides, it's not like that's what's going to happen tonight… right? _So caught up was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice Suzuki get into bed next to him. He jumped slightly when she snuggled up against his back and hugged him from behind. He could feel quite a bit of skin, suggesting that she was sleeping only in lingerie… not that his sweatshirt and boxers made him seem any better. She snuggled a bit closer, squishing her breasts against his shoulder blades. "Hey, sexy." He smiled and replied playfully, "Sexy, am I? Rawr." She giggled. "Rawr." He grasped her hand in his and sighed as he felt the comforting warmth between them. "Ah, this is nice…" She kissed him on the neck. "That's the understatement of the year." He chuckled back. "Is fantastic more to your standards?" Another kiss, a bit lower. "Wonderful. Amazing. The list goes on…" Kent reached for the small switch on the desk lamp. "Night, sexy." Suzuki brushed her face against his lean back."Night."

-End Chapter 5-


	8. Chapter 6

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 6

Suzuki awoke to a warm feeling wafting across her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Kent's smiling face gazing warmly at her. "Ah… Hey Kent…" He kissed her lightly on the neck and moved teasingly along it. "Good morning…" She giggled and lightly pushed him off. "Okay, okay, I know you think I'm sexy, but we can save that for later…" She pecked him on the cheek and flashed a suggestive smile at him. "Nya?" He nodded and got off the bed, quickly followed by her. "So Kent, you never explained how you got all that money." He chuckled and smoothed some of his hair down, most of it a bit frizzy from sticking to the pillow. "Oh, just a few odd jobs here and there. I was surprised how much I could help out at the science lab, usually that's not what I'm great at. But, whatever works." Suzuki giggled and lightly hugged him. "That's my clever outsider!" He laughed and ruffled her hair a bit. "And that's my kitty!" Suzuki smiled and they both headed downstairs for breakfast. While eating, Kent noticed Suzuki's ears were lowered a bit and her eyes had a dreamlike stare in them. "Suzuki? Something up?" She jumped a bit and blushed. "Oh, sorry. Just remembering the last time you petted me… I really shouldn't have liked it so much, but it was really nice." He smiled and took another bite of his toast. "Yeah, well, you art part cat. To tell you the truth, I really like the feeling too. Your hair is so soft, and your fur is so smooth and nice." A sheepish smile crept along her face. "Ha… Well, it does work better with the wind." They finished off their breakfast in silence and went to the living room to sit on the sofa. A minute passed and then Suzuki leaned on Kent's lap. "Bah, I can't help it… Could you pet me again?" Kent laughed quietly and started gently moving his hand through her hair, smoothing out her ears the way he knew she loved. Her tail started contentedly waving about, occasionally brushing against his arm. He moved his hand down her back and lightly brushed it along her tail. It stiffened slightly and she shivered. "Hmm?" Her reply was dreamy. "No, keep going… That just felt a bit different…" He kept petting along her tail, and eventually it loosened up. He heard her breathing slow down slightly and watched as her ears lowered. She would purr if she could, but that was one catlike ability her people didn't have, so instead a content sigh signaled her happiness at the moment. She snuggled a bit tighter against him, a slight blush visible on her face. He leaned down slightly and kissed the top of her head. _This is so great… _

He moved back up from her tail, slowly tracing along her smooth back and back up to her head, where he repeated his earlier movements of slowly running through her hair and pressing against her ears. Suddenly she leaned slightly to the side and rubbed her hips against him. "Hah… I… I think that's good for…" She blinked a few times to get back to reality. "That's good for now, Kent… It started feeling too good… Thanks so much, though." She got up lazily, teetered a bit, and went upstairs to change. Kent half expected her to fall sleep on the way up, but she was back down in a normal time. "See you, Suzuki. Have fun doing your rounds, if the weather's good." They kissed and she waved goodbye, grabbing her vest as she headed out the door. "There's no way the weather can be bad with a morning like this nya! See ya!" She shut the door and hurried off. Kent sat back down on the sofa, in no hurry to change. "Gah! That must have beet the literal definition of cute!" He grinned hugely and squirmed a bit as the feeling of Suzuki's soft fur lingered on his hand. "Too cute! There's no way I can be this lucky!" He sighed and lay against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. "So cute…" _But I wonder what she meant about it feeling too good, and why she seemed to start getting turned on… Maybe after a while the sensations start becoming a bit sexual? Kinda like sometimes when you feel really relaxed, and it makes you start wanting perverted things… _He tried lot to let that thought stray too far, despite the fact Suzuki was probably thinking similar thoughts about him every once in a while.

_Hmm, so I wonder what I'm gonna do today… I have more money than I need, my parents know I'm going to be here for a bit longer, I don't really feel like shopping for anything, not that I can think of anything to buy… Bah. _He sighed again, any interesting ideas for the day not coming to him. Which, of course, caused his previous thought to get out of hand. The images of two days ago burned brightly again in his mind: Suzuki's face, her breasts, his hands, the heat, the feeling, the sounds… Kent shook his head to clear the thoughts, but they only returned twice as strong. Suzuki's face was clearly visible in his mind, as if she was right there, tempting him. "Dammit, Suzuki!" He couldn't ignore the urge any longer and went to the washroom to deal with it.

-Outside the Wall-

Suzuki's ears twitched as she picked up the sound of a leaf falling against the forest floor. Her golden eyes were hard as she peered as far as she could, deep into the shadows of the forest around her. Any sign of movement could mean a potential source of food, or at least a fun chase. The cat-people that chose to be part of the Hunting Squads loved nothing more than to chase down their prey, even on the odd chance they didn't take it down. A small orange shape darted into her view, and she leaned slightly to get a better look at it. It was small fox, poking its nose through the leaves, trying to find some kind of scent. _Aww, poor foxy. Nothing here except me. _She watched with slight fascination as the small animal jumped from spot to spot, pausing and sniffing the air for something it could eat. The quick movements caused Suzuki to tense with excitement; she knew she could have a great race against the fox if she wasn't supposed to be looking for something better to eat. _Ooh, I so wanna race that fox! Nya! I better stay focused though, something might come along… _She sighed inwardly as the fox ran back into the forest to find something else. A few more minutes of waiting brought nothing. Another hour, and still no signs of anything interesting. She hung upside down, using all four limbs to hold her up. "Bah, shoulda raced that fox. This sucks." She spotted a particularly pretty red leaf on the end of the branch she was hanging on. _Ooh… Kent would love that. A souvenir for his hiking trip. _She plucked the leaf from the branch and flipped to a proper sitting position to observe it. "This is so nice… Quite a rare find." Suddenly she realized the full impact of what she had thought earlier. Kent was supposed to leave tomorrow, back to his normal life and his normal family. He couldn't stay in her village forever, people would start wondering where he was and he wasn't allowed to say that it existed. Even though they had fallen for each other, there would be so many complications for him, possibly too many to work out. _He might not be able to stay, and I can't leave… He'd have to… leave me… _Small tears ran down her face and dropped from her chin, collecting on the shiny surface of the leaf. She held it her chest, trying to ease the pain.

-Later-

Yuki was startled to hear a quiet knocking on her door. She hadn't really planned for visitors, and she didn't remember anybody telling her they'd come over. "Coming! Just a minute!" She grabbed a shirt that had been discarded on the floor from a while ago and raced to the door, just barely pulling it all the way down before opening it. "Oh, Suzuki-chan? And Ayane-chan?" The two girls stood at her door, forlorn looks on their faces. Ayane spoke up in her timid way. "Um… Could we come in Yuki? We want to talk about something." Yuki backed away casually to let them in. "Yeah, sure, make yourselves at home nya." Her friends entered and quietly sat down on Yuki's couch, while Yuki took the smaller chair that sat to the side. "So, what's up? You two look like you just had some bad sushi or something." Suzuki and Ayane exchanged glances with each other before Ayane decided to speak. "Well, Kent was sort of supposed to leave today, and Suzuki can't really see any way for him to come back, so she's kind of upset nya… You can see her point of view though, right?" Yuki's face dropped. "Aw, that sucks! But why does he have to leave, though? I thought you two were really into each other nya." Suzuki's voice was layered with sadness. "We do really love each other, but… But he's an outsider. He has a normal human life with normal human friends, and he can't tell anyone about us. That means he won't have any good explanation for exactly where he's moving, or why he doesn't have a phone number, or where he goes to school, or anything! He can't be with us, Yuki, he can't be with me, and it's all my… fault… because I love…" She broke into tears and leaned against Ayane for support. Yuki walked over and squeezed herself between Suzuki and the arm of the couch, giving her a firm hug. "Aww, Suzuki-chan… It's not all your fault…" The brown-haired girl made a weak attempt at an argument but couldn't find the will to speak, only letting out a few whimpering sounds. Yuki hugged her tighter. "Suzuki… Please don't do this to yourself… You're a smart girl, and Kent's a smart guy, and Ayane's pretty smart too, you should be able to figure something out…" Suzuki's reply was quiet. "No we won't! We're two different races, and he lives far away, and I never should have found him!"

The hurt look on Suzuki's face triggered some unknown feeling to Yuki. Before she even knew she was moving, she had grabbed Suzuki's face and planted a firm kiss on her cheek. She gasped and held her arms to her face, shocked and somewhat horrified at what she had done. Ayane blushed but continued holding Suzuki, who slowly reached up and touched the spot where Yuki had kissed her. "Yuki… you… what?" Yuki's face grew redder and she started moving her arms about in embarrassment. "No! I didn't… But I did… And you looked so… I don't freaking know, okay! Just, the look on your face, it made me feel weird…" Suzuki smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit worked up over it… You're right, Yuki, I think we can figure out something nya. Kent can't stay away forever…" She slowly leaned over and kissed Yuki on the cheek, who almost fainted at the rush of ideas running through her mind. Suddenly Ayane joined in and snuggled against Suzuki, locks of bouncy silver hair brushing against her face. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself… You two looked so happy, and it kind of reminded me of how my mom used to kiss me on the forehead when I was sad…" Suzuki's smile grew wider, confusing Yuki. "What is it, Suzu?" Suzuki managed to get out, "That's Mama Yuki to you!" before bursting into laughter, shortly followed by Ayane. Yuki gripped her face in her hands and groaned. "Oh great, I'm a parody…" _I think this defines bittersweet right here… But I'm glad I could make Suzu-chan feel better, it makes me feel… good… But I better not act up like that again, it's just weird… Plus I love Armande, I can't go kissing girls behind his back. _

Suzuki patted Yuki on the shoulder. "Oh come on Yuki, it'll be our inside joke if you want. Or are you still upset about the kiss…?" Yuki let her hands drop. "Well, it wasn't bad, but just… The way I felt when I did it, it was so… odd. It's like I was a different person." Suzuki smiled. "Well, we all have little moments like that, right Ayane?" The shy girl blushed and pouted. "Hey, you said you wouldn't tell…" Yuki was getting interested now. "Tell what?" Suzuki smiled teasingly. "I promised I wouldn't say, but remember on Tuesday? I could tell you smelled Ayane off of me and vice versa. Well, let's just say it wasn't because we hugged…" Yuki and Ayane's faces simultaneously grew completely red, with Yuki shouting "Holy crap!" while Ayane curled herself against the opposite side of the couch in embarrassment. Suzuki blushed as well at the thought of what she and her friend had done, what lines had been crossed. "But she really couldn't help it either, so I guess you two are sort of even nya…" Yuki waved her hands in the air. "HARDLY! I think I could control myself a little more than that…" Suzuki leaned up against Ayane, wearing a teasing smile on her face. "You sure? I don't look pretty good right now?" The magenta-haired girl pushed her friend away. "Okay, now you're just being weird. Stop it." Suzuki laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. I just had to make sure." She turned to Ayane, still curled up. "You can come up now, Ayane." Ayane didn't move. "Actually, this is kind of comfy… I think I might just stay like this." The other two girls just stared in bewilderment. _How the heck can that girl act so classy and then do something cute like this?_

-Later-

Kent was just having a drink of milk when he heard the door open. "Oh, hey Suzuki!" Suddenly he was grabbed from behind in a powerful hug. "Wrong! Guess again nya." He struggled a bit, but managed to say "Yuki?" She released him and he fell to the floor. "Correct Kent-san! You win nya!" Kent rubbed his back. "Ugh… What do I win?" Yuki's face was happy but blank. "I dunno. I just felt like saying that. Oh, and Suzuki-chan's here." She turned around and sat down on the couch while Suzuki and Ayane entered the door. He got up and went to Suzuki, giving her a hug. "Oh, I missed ya!" She smiled back. "Aw, it's only been a day!" Yuki grinned. "Don't you just love how couples forget they have guests over, Ayane-chan?" Ayane blushed. "Y-Yuki! That's kind of rude, you know…" Suzuki and Kent let go of each other, faces hot. The magenta-haired girl chuckled. "But oh so fun nya." Kent leaned to Ayane and gave her a hug as well, being the only one he hadn't gotten to yet (he had decided not to get too close to Yuki again). "Hmm. Did you put something in your hair Ayane?" The shy girl smiled. "Oh yes, I was buying shampoo and accidentally bought the wrong bottle, but I didn't notice until I got home nya. I decided to give it a try, and it actually wasn't bad. It made my hair a bit thicker, which is very good for it, and it smells like mangos and tulips, which is a nice bonus. I guess you could say it was a good accident." Kent chuckled. "I guess so." _God she's cute. How the heck is she still single? _He sat down next to Suzuki and Ayane on the sofa while Ayane took a seat on a small armchair nearby. Her small frame was only exaggerated by the oversized fuzzy armrests and wide build. Yuki laughed. "Ha! Ayane-chan, you look like a little kitty in that big chair nya!" Suzuki was about to sit up. "Yeah, Ayane, that does look a bit big. Do you want to trade seats?" Ayane waved her arm dismissively. "Oh no, Suzuki, I'm fine. This is actually pretty comfy." She leaned back in the chair and rested her head against it, sighing happily. _Don't fall asleep again…_ Suzuki thought.

Kent spoke up. "So, what are you girls doing here anyway? Not that I mind." Suzuki answered. "Well, don't you have to leave tomorrow?" He frowned a bit. "Oh yeah, that's gonna be annoying… I like it here." Yuki smiled. "Exactly! That's why we decided that we should honor you with a big going away party! If you're gonna go, go with a bang, right?" _I guess that makes sense… _"Well, if you say so. But I'm just curious, what kind of party did you have in mind?" Yuki was beaming now, and got up to emphasize her point. "The biggest, loudest, most spectacular thing anyone's seen since the New Year's Festival nya!" Suzuki and Ayane both cleared their throats at the same time. "She's exaggerating Kent. I promise, it won't get out of control. It is our house, anyway." Yuki frowned childishly. "Bah, I hate that rule." Ayane raised her hand. "Oh, I know you said we didn't need much, but I thought we could use a little of this…" She pulled a small bottle of wine from behind her back, causing all three to stare in amazement. _Where the hell was she keeping that… _was a unanimous thought. "Uh… Ayane-chan, isn't that the stuff we had the day we took that picture?" The shy girl smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Suzuki was getting nervous. "But, wasn't that like… strong?" Ayane wasn't fazed. "Very much so. I remember poor Yuki had so much she couldn't talk straight, it was kind of funny." Suzuki and Kent were dumbfounded, while Yuki suddenly raised her hands in the air. "Now that's the Ayane-chan I want to see more of! Good job nya!" She walked over and ruffled Ayane's hair in celebration, causing the shy girl to blush and giggle. Suzuki turned to Kent. "Kent?" He faced her as well, slightly nervous. "Yeah?" A bead of sweat ran down Yuki's neck. "Don't hold anyone responsible for what's about to happen, ok…" _Oh crap… _"That bad, huh?" "Yep."

The party started off innocently enough: a few drinks, some chatting, music being played in the background. But then the wine started to take effect. Suzuki and Kent made out on the couch while Ayane watched intently, a slight blush burning on her face. Yuki, as brash as usual, was having trouble containing her laughter as she stumbled about. Her and Suzuki got into a series of staring contests that didn't last long, and eventually fell on the ground laughing. Kent and Ayane sat on the sofa having a somewhat lively conversation, with Kent becoming just slightly uncomfortable when Ayane began to start hitting on him. A few drinks later and Suzuki was lying on Kent's lap, stroking his chest and generally indulging herself in his presence. Yuki and Ayane were sitting in the middle of the room, somewhat attempting to talk. A few minutes later they began making out and rolling on the floor, slowly starting to strip down. Kent half attempted to break it up, but the two girls were too uncoordinated to get much farther than having Ayane's skirt half down her legs before they just lay on top of each other, panting heavily. "You're sho freaking hot, Ayane-chah…" Ayane smiled dreamily. "Thanksh, Yu… Yuki… You have a nice ash…" She giggled at how stupid she sounded and kissed Yuki once more on the cheek. Suzuki turned the music up louder and put on her favorite rock band, and all four of them sang along to some degree. They finished up the bottle and lay sprawled across the floor, not feeling like doing much at all. Kent attempted to speak. "So… This ish wha… bein' drunk…" Suzuki laughed. "Ha… You've never been drunk before, Kenty?" He chuckled. "Once, but not like this…" She kissed him and nuzzled against his neck. "Then I guesh… you know now…" He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." She sighed, but gave no response. Suddenly Yuki started giggling. "Ah, Ayane, that tickles!" Ayane had started licking her neck in a catlike fashion, strands of her silver teasing the lower part of Yuki's face. She started to protest but let out a large burp, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Suzuki quietly got up and shakily got the camera out, setting the timer to give her enough time to get back down and everyone else to get posed. The camera flashed, taking a picture of Kent, surrounded by the three catgirls (two of them half-naked), all smiling back at the camera like it was the best night of their lives. They lay there, letting the buzz lull them into unconsciousness.

-End Chapter 6-


	9. Chapter 7

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 7

"Oh god… my head…" This was certainly not what Yuki enjoyed waking up to. Of course it wasn't her first hangover, but they never got any easier. She opened her eyes and saw Ayane's face pleasantly resting in front of her. _Oh right… I think we were fooling around… But how much? _She lifted herself very carefully to the side to check the status of herself and Ayane, and was relieved to find both sets of underwear completely intact. _Phew. That could have been worse. _She leaned back down and sighed, having adjusted to sleeping on her silver-haired friend. _She looks so cute… I can feel her breathing. Even her breaths are cute! Heh, that's Ayane-chan, always so freaking huggable… _She gingerly snuggled against her sleeping friend, enjoying the warmth. _If she could bottle her cuteness I bet she'd make a lot…. _A smile spread on her face, but she stopped from giggling. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Kent was slowly sitting up, holding his head. _Ohhhhhh crap that freaking hurrrrrts! Bloody wine… Ow... _He looked around to see Suzuki lying next to him while Yuki was on top of Ayane a short distance away. Everyone was in their underwear and would have a nasty hangover for a while. "What a night, eh?" Kent jumped a bit as he felt Suzuki's hands grasp him from behind. She leaned against his back and placed her head on his shoulder. "Unya… That was fun. I think the headache's worth it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't you?" He kissed her back. "I completely agree." She smiled and leaned her head against him. "Mmm…." Yuki got off of Ayane and sat down on the floor. "How cute… I wish Armande was here to snuggle with me~" She blushed and hugged herself.

Ayane sighed and slowly sat up, holding a hand to her forehead. "Ahh… That's some strong wine…" Despite the slight headache she was feeling, a small smile played on her lips. "Quite a fun party though… And you're quite the kisser, Yuki." Yuki blushed and waved her arms. "N-no, no… That was the wine doing it, not me…" Ayane crawled closer to Yuki and gave her a big hug. "You don't like me nya?" Yuki blushed brighter. "Aww… Ayane-chan, you know you're my good friend, I just don't feel anything romantic for you…" She hugged the small girl back. "Wait a second… Where'd Kent-san and Suzu-chan go?" They both suddenly realized they were alone. Yuki frowned while Ayane smiled as they both realized what was up. "How mature."

"S-Suzuki!" Kent screamed as he was thrown onto the bed. "What's gotten into you?" She snarled as she ripped off her bra and landed on him. "I wanna do you like an animal!" Kent gulped, but smiled slightly. "If that's what you want…" She gasped as he grabbed her breast and tweaked the nipple. "That's what you'll get!" A small moan escaped her as he started kneading her breasts, making sure to give the nipples a lot of attention. "You like that, huh?" She simply nodded her head as she moaned. Her hips started moving of their own accord, rubbing up and down the length of his manhood. _Such a dirty girl… And she's mine… _He arched his back just slightly so she would feel stronger sensations, which she did. "Hah… Yes…" She started pumping harder, yearning for the feeling of him inside her while still enjoying the feelings she was getting. Kent gasped as Suzuki started grinding harder against him, pushing him against the edges of her dampening sex. "You're really into it…" She smirked and lowered herself for a dirty kiss, which only turned her on further. _She's so wet down there… this must have been on her mind for a while… _

He slowly lowered his left hand down her body, tracing along the length of her abdomen until he reached his goal, and gently began to tease it. Suzuki gasped and lifted her head up slightly in surprise. Kent smiled and continued teasing her, slowing down the other hand that had been kneading her breast. Suzuki stopped moving her hips to allow Kent a better feel of her. She moaned and breathed heavily while he had his way with her, but couldn't take it for more than a few minutes. "Oh god… Kent… I need you in me!" She moved his hands out of the way while he started pulling down his boxers. "Anything for you, Suzuki…" She sexily slid down her panties while he put on a condom, then gently lowered herself down on top of him. "Hah… That always feels so good…" She closed her eyes as she savored the sensation. Kent began thrusting up and down, moaning slightly while Suzuki bounced up and down with him, her shapely breasts slightly ahead of her actions. _Ah… This is so good! Nn… _Her breathing became more pronounced as she started to succumb to pleasure. They went on, panting and moving to the sound of him pushing into her with great force. "Mmm… K-Kent… I have a good idea." He stopped and was about to ask her what, but suddenly she got off of him, turned around and went on all fours, presenting her backside to him. She wore a playful expression. "Woof woof~" He grinned and got out of the bed, then went to the edge where she had repositioned her dripping womanhood. He thrust into her, moaning with her as they began again, heavy and hard. It was amazing how completely sex overwhelmed their senses as they jerked and moved and grinded long into the day.

-Meanwhile-

Ayane and Yuki had somehow ignored the sounds coming from upstairs, gotten dressed, and went for a walk to find some more people for the second stage of their plan. Stage one was the wild party, stage two was a big going-away celebration. Ayane directed Yuki to Café Nail, since she was pretty good friends with Nail herself and knew he would have something interesting to offer. Yuki was still slightly puzzled. "I thought I knew you pretty well, Ayane, and I don't remember any guy called Nail. What kinda name is that anyway nya?" Ayane giggled. "I suppose that is a strange name. I believe he gave that to himself, he said it was the first word he knew after being born. Poor Nail, he never met his parents." Both girls' faces saddened slightly. "As you know, we cat-people are not born outside very often; we only extend our genetic line by sending a male to try and conceive with a human female. It doesn't always work out, due to the negative reactions most humans gave, but sometimes the human will fall for the male and eventually give birth nya. Unfortunately, some couples are discovered, usually ending with messy results in some cultures. Such a thing happened to Nail, he was born and hidden away, but his parents were either killed or forced to abandon him. He grew up sad and lonely until one day he found the village. My parents chose to raise him, so me and him grew up together when we were very young." She smiled slightly at the thought of her parents. Her parents were the typical couple, both cat-people. Her mother was most like her, a very gentle woman with wispy silver hair and a permanently happy outlook on life. Her father was a kind man as well, with warm blue eyes and smooth hair to match. She fondly remembered how she always loved to mess up his hair when she was little. Her mother had passed away not too long ago, and her father was working a lot so she didn't get to see him that much.

Yuki's face took on a look of understanding. "Ahh… That's how you know him. I wondered if you'd been sneaking out without my knowing nya." Ayane blushed. "No… I wouldn't do anything like that!" Yuki smirked and gently poked Ayane in the side with her elbow. "Oh, is little Ayane-chan lying to me? Going on dates with mysterious guys in the middle of the night? Eh? Eh?" Ayane whined and waved her arms in embarrassment. "Nooo! That's mean, Yuki…" The magenta-haired girl patted her friend on the shoulder and smiled. "I'm just kidding, Ayane-chan. I know you're a good girl nya. That's why we like you so much." The shy girl smiled slightly. "I guess... Thanks." Yuki chuckled quietly, Ayane's smile always got to her. They reached the restaurant and quietly went inside. It was almost noon, so there were only a few people eating. The two friends were greeted by a young, smiling waitress with strawberry red hair. Her ears pricked up with excitement. "Hello! Welcome to Café Nail! How may I help you nya?" Yuki waved to the young girl. "Uh, we'd like to see Nail. We're close friends nya. Tell him it's Ayane, he'll know." The girl looked confused for a second, but went to the back. A few minutes later she came out the door and motioned for them to come in.

Nail waved pleasantly to them as they stepped in. "Ah, Ayane, it's been too long!" He hugged the shy girl and gave Yuki and a friendly handshake. "And who is this, may I ask?" Yuki bowed formally. "Yuki Hitsune, pleased to meet ya." Nail chuckled. "No need to be so formal, Yuki. Any friend of Ayane's is a friend of mine nya." He sat down at his desk and the other two took seats opposite him. "So, what brings you pretty girls here?" Ayane smiled. "You've heard of the outsider Kent, right? Well, we became friends with him, and now he has to leave. I was wondering if you'd like to help us give him a little celebration before he leaves?" Nail grinned excitedly. "Well of course! Anything for a friend." He rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Now, I suppose I'll have to get something interesting ready nya… I think I have a few ideas. Where are we meeting for this?" Ayane's ears pricked up with eagerness. "Suzuki's house, I think you might have seen her here with Kent a few nights ago. Here's the address." She handed him a small slip of paper, which he read over. "Oh, that's not very far away at all. I think I can have something ready before too long!" Yuki raised her hand in the air. "Woo! Thanks Nail-kun!" Ayane smiled dazzlingly as she replied, "Oh, thanks so much Nail! I owe you one!" Nail flashed a charming smile back. "No, no, it was nothing at all. Always happy to help." The way the two looked at each other had Yuki starting to wonder if they were more than just old friends, but before she could contemplate further Ayane said they should get back. They waved goodbye and headed back, with one last goodbye from the red-haired waitress at the desk.

"So, Ayane-chan, you seemed pretty palsy with that guy there nya." Ayane blushed slightly. "Well, we did grow up together. I know him pretty well…" Yuki stepped a little bit closer. "Are you sure that's it, Ayane-chan? The way you looked at him back there suggested something else nya…" Ayane's blush became more pronounced. "N-no, I just really missed him is all… We haven't seen each other in a while…" The magenta-haired girl wasn't convinced. "Ayane, it's not good if you miss out on an opportunity just because you're not sure..." Both girls stopped, and Ayane looked up at Yuki. "You didn't use -chan… You're serious about this?" Yuki nodded soberly. "If you think you might feel something for him, it's important to find out nya. If you just shy away from something like that, you might regret it later." Ayane's expression dropped a little. "No really, we're just really good friends and I'm glad I got to see him again... Besides, I'd be surprised if he didn't have a pretty girl already, he's so handsome and nice…" Ayane bowed her head to hide the longing that had begun to seep into her expression. Yuki placed a hand on Ayane's shoulder and gently lifted the small girl's face to look into her penetrating violet eyes. "Ayane, I don't want to force anything, but I can't just stand by while you suffer over your feelings for him. You're my friend, maybe a little more than that, and all I want is for you to be happy." Ayane's blue eyes began to glisten with tears. "Oh Yuki…" She hugged her friend and rested her head against a large shoulder. "I… I think I do love him nya… I just don't know how to say it, he's like… a brother to me, I don't know what he'll think…" Yuki hugged Ayane close to her. "I'm sure he'll be… surprised. But I think you'd make a good couple nya. You're cute, smart, nice, and pretty, and he seems nice and friendly…" Ayane looked up at Yuki, some hope in her eyes. "...and you have to admit, he's pretty sexy." Yuki smirked, and soon both girls were laughing loudly as they began walking again towards Suzuki's house.

-Later-

Suzuki and Kent were just relaxing on the couch together when Ayane and Yuki came in. "And there's the happy couple! I didn't think you were gonna be done yet." They simultaneously blushed at the sly comment from Yuki. Ayane sighed in embarrassment. "Now Yuki, that's not very polite." The tall girl smirked. "Bah, we're friends. It was just a joke nya." Kent cleared his throat. "So anyway, what were you two out doing?" Ayane smiled. 'Oh, just out looking around at things, enjoying the view. Nothing important." He sort of suspected something, but Ayane's smile was too much to questions. "Ah, sounds fun. Well, have a seat if you plan on staying." Yuki sat next to Kent while Ayane sat in the big armchair she had sat in the night before. Suddenly Yuki leaned on Kent. "Hey Kent-kun… I heard you're pretty good with your hands, and I was wondering if you would mind… petting me?" Kent leaned back slowly in surprise; truly Yuki was somewhat terrifying from such a short distance away. But her fuzzy ears and attractive gaze eventually won out and he placed his hand on her head. She leaned down to give him a better area to pet and closed her eyes, a pleased smile on her face. "Heehee… That feels kinda good…" Kent had to admit that Yuki's hair was not what he expected. From afar it looked sort of rough and choppy, but now that he could feel it, he found it was rather smooth, almost like silk or satin. Her magenta locks were thin but wiry, very strong and shapely as they sort of bounced back when his finger ran through them. The fur on her ears was no less wiry, despite seeming unkempt and fluffy it was almost as if it had been styled that way, and felt like several tiny little fingers were gently prodding his hand when he brushed up against it. Yuki sank just a little bit more; she was almost against his chest now. "Oho~ That's so good nya…" Ayane and Suzuki watched, both blushing slightly as they envied their friend. They both looked at each other for a moment and got the same thought: If he could do it, why couldn't they? Ayane slowly walked over to Suzuki and snuggled into her lap after some hesitation. "This must look really weird…" Suzuki smiled and began petting her shy friend. "Maybe, but nobody's seeing it so it doesn't matter nya." Ayane smiled and closed her eyes, sighing as she felt the comforting feeling of Suzuki's hand running through her silvery hair. Kent began petting Suzuki with his other hand, and soon all three girls were sighing with content. Suzuki leaned a little bit closer to her lover. "You spoil us too much, Kent…" He chuckled. "Well, I can't help it if you like this so much. Besides, you three look really cute right now." Ayane giggled quietly. "You certainly know how to find boyfriends, Suzuki. We're putty in his hands…" Yuki chuckled, but Kent's mood was slightly darkened. "I know that's a joke, but I want you girl to know I would never take advantage of you like this or any other way. You're my… friends, and I care about you. Especially you, Suzuki."

The brown-haired girl leaned over to kiss him. "We know, Kent. That's why we're letting you pet us at all." Yuki hugged Kent lightly. "Exactly." Ayane gingerly placed a hand on Kent's lap. "We're glad we met you, Kent." He smiled genuinely. "I feel the same, too. I'm very glad I met all of you." He looked at the three cat-eared girls, Yuki's smiling face against his chest, Ayane's almost-sleeping face in Suzuki's lap, and Suzuki's loving eyes gazing back at him. It was almost too much to ask for, but somehow he had earned it. Yuki sensed where the mood was going and lifted her head against his shoulder, hugging him tighter. "Group hug!" The other girls willingly joined in and embraced him. He hugged them back just as fiercely. "You girls…" He couldn't find the words, but they knew what he meant. They wished it would never end, but alas, it had to sometime. Ayane sighed dreamily as they began to loosen their hold on each other. "Anyway, I suppose we should get going now…" Yuki and Ayane stood up, looking down at Kent and Suzuki, who looked up unknowingly. "That means you too." Kent looked puzzled. "Eh? What do you mean?" Ayane smiled. "It's time for your going-away party." He turned to Suzuki, bewildered. "Did you know..?" She grinned back. "Maybe a little. Anyway, let's go!" She jumped up and pulled him along with her, and all four exited the door.

Kent nearly had a heart attack. What must have been half or more of everyone living in the city had gathered outside Suzuki's house, crowding the streets, cheering, and throwing confetti. Banners had been strung across certain buildings reading "THANKS FOR VISITING!" People cheered as the four stepped into the street, hundreds of pairs of bobbing cat-eared heads filled the street like a raging sea. "Oh wow, Suzuki… This is just a bit much, don't you think?" She hugged him gently. "No… I think this is enough to pay you back for everything." Kent chuckled. "Now you're the one spoiling me…" Her responding smile was dazzling. "You've earned it." They kissed, and the party began.

-Much Later-

The party had gone over with more success than anyone thought possible. Everyone had a good time and it was generally the best thing to happen to the village in a while. Kent stood holding hands with Suzuki, gazing into her warm golden eyes. "I'm sorry… But I do have to go now. But I'll, be back soon enough, I promise! Then we can be together forever." She simply nodded and kissed him passionately. She stepped to the side to allow a few people to come through. Ayane looked like she was on the verge of crying, but held it in. "I'll miss you so much, Kent… Come back soon, okay?" She hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Yuki's face a slight blush to it, probably from drinking. "See you around, Kent. It's been fun, hope to see you soon." She hugged him and even gave a surprisingly tender kiss on his other cheek. Next Armande came up, wearing a much more casual outfit than what he had been wearing during the double date. "Sorry I didn't get to talk to you that much, maybe in the future?" They shook hands pleasantly. "Of course." Nail was last to appear. "Ah, how sad that our first meeting will be our last for a while, Kent. Thank you for being so nice to Ayane, and for leaving such a …generous tip at my Café." Kent chuckled. "Oh, it was nothing. I needed to use this money somehow." They shook hands and he watched Nail leave to stand near Ayane. He waved goodbye to the rest of the crowd, smiling as all of the Hunting Squad members, including Suzuki, bowed to him. He watched as the gates opened, took a deep breath, and exited the village. He took one last look as the gates closed, seeing Suzuki by herself waving, Yuki and Armande cheering, and Ayane and Nail… holding hands? _I knew she'd find someone eventually. How nice. _He continued waving and walking until the gates closed, and soon the village became part of the forest again. It would be a while before he got home, and even longer before he could set up a flawless way to stay with Suzuki, but it would work. He could feel it.

-End A Cat Person-

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading the story! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it, too. Many thanks to Nadreo for letting me use his character, Nail, he was perfect for Ayane. ^_^ Thanks again, and expect a sequel sometime in the future!


	10. Chapter 7 Clean

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person

Chapter 7

"Oh god… my head…" This was certainly not what Yuki enjoyed waking up to. Of course it wasn't her first hangover, but they never got any easier. She opened her eyes and saw Ayane's face pleasantly resting in front of her. _Oh right… I think we were fooling around… But how much? _She lifted herself very carefully to the side to check the status of herself and Ayane, and was relieved to find both sets of underwear completely intact. _Phew. That could have been worse. _She leaned back down and sighed, having adjusted to sleeping on her silver-haired friend. _She looks so cute… I can feel her breathing. Even her breaths are cute! Heh, that's Ayane-chan, always so freaking huggable… _She gingerly snuggled against her sleeping friend, enjoying the warmth. _If she could bottle her cuteness I bet she'd make a lot…. _A smile spread on her face, but she stopped from giggling. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Kent was slowly sitting up, holding his head. _Ohhhhhh crap that freaking hurrrrrts! Bloody wine… Ow... _He looked around to see Suzuki lying next to him while Yuki was on top of Ayane a short distance away. Everyone was in their underwear and would have a nasty hangover for a while. "What a night, eh?" Kent jumped a bit as he felt Suzuki's hands grasp him from behind. She leaned against his back and placed her head on his shoulder. "Unya… That was fun. I think the headache's worth it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't you?" He kissed her back. "I completely agree." She smiled and leaned her head against him. "Mmm…." Yuki got off of Ayane and sat down on the floor. "How cute… I wish Armande was here to snuggle with me~" She blushed and hugged herself.

Ayane sighed and slowly sat up, holding a hand to her forehead. "Ahh… That's some strong wine…" Despite the slight headache she was feeling, a small smile played on her lips. "Quite a fun party though… And you're quite the kisser, Yuki." Yuki blushed and waved her arms. "N-no, no… That was the wine doing it, not me…" Ayane crawled closer to Yuki and gave her a big hug. "You don't like me nya?" Yuki blushed brighter. "Aww… Ayane-chan, you know you're my good friend, I just don't feel anything romantic for you…" She hugged the small girl back. "Wait a second… Where'd Kent-san and Suzu-chan go?" They both suddenly realized they were alone. Yuki frowned while Ayane smiled as they both realized what was up. "How mature."

"S-Suzuki!" Kent screamed as he was thrown onto the bed. "What's gotten into you?" She snarled as she ripped off her bra and landed on him. "I wanna do you like an animal!" Kent gulped, but smiled slightly. "If that's what you want…" She gasped as he grabbed her breast and tweaked the nipple. "That's what you'll get!" A small moan escaped her as he started kneading her breasts. "You like that, huh?" She simply nodded her head as she moaned. It was amazing how completely sex overwhelmed their senses as they jerked and moved and grinded long into the day.

-Meanwhile-

Ayane and Yuki had somehow ignored the sounds coming from upstairs, gotten dressed, and went for a walk to find some more people for the second stage of their plan. Stage one was the wild party, stage two was a big going-away celebration. Ayane directed Yuki to Café Nail, since she was pretty good friends with Nail herself and knew he would have something interesting to offer. Yuki was still slightly puzzled. "I thought I knew you pretty well, Ayane, and I don't remember any guy called Nail. What kinda name is that anyway nya?" Ayane giggled. "I suppose that is a strange name. I believe he gave that to himself, he said it was the first word he knew after being born. Poor Nail, ne never met his parents." Both girls' faces saddened slightly. "As you know, we cat-people are not born outside very often; we only extend our genetic line by sending a male to try and conceive with a human female. It doesn't always work out, due to the negative reactions most humans gave, but sometimes the human will fall for the male and eventually give birth nya. Unfortunately, some couples are discovered, usually ending with messy results in some cultures. Such a thing happened to Nail, he was born and hidden away, but his parents were either killed or forced to abandon him. He grew up sad and lonely until one day he found the village. My parents chose to raise him, so me and him grew up together when we were very young." She smiled slightly at the thought of her parents. Her parents were the typical couple, both cat-people. Her mother was most like her, a very gentle woman with wispy silver hair and a permanently happy outlook on life. Her father was a kind man as well, with warm blue eyes and smooth hair to match. She fondly remembered how she always loved to mess up his hair when she was little. Her mother had passed away not too long ago, and her father was working a lot so she didn't get to see him that much.

Yuki's face took on a look of understanding. "Ahh… That's how you know him. I wondered if you'd been sneaking out without my knowing nya." Ayane blushed. "No… I wouldn't do anything like that!" Yuki smirked and gently poked Ayane in the side with her elbow. "Oh, is little Ayane-chan lying to me? Going on dates with mysterious guys in the middle of the night? Eh? Eh?" Ayane whined and waved her arms in embarrassment. "Nooo! That's mean, Yuki…" The magenta-haired girl patted her friend on the shoulder and smiled. "I'm just kidding, Ayane-chan. I know you're a good girl nya. That's why we like you so much." The shy girl smiled slightly. "I guess... Thanks." Yuki chuckled quietly, Ayane's smile always got to her. They reached the restaurant and quietly went inside. It was almost noon, so there were only a few people eating. The two friends were greeted by a young, smiling waitress with strawberry red hair. Her ears pricked up with excitement. "Hello! Welcome to Café Nail! How may I help you nya?" Yuki waved to the young girl. "Uh, we'd like to see Nail. We're close friends nya. Tell him it's Ayane, he'll know." The girl looked confused for a second, but went to the back. A few minutes later she came out the door and motioned for them to come in.

Nail waved pleasantly to them as they stepped in. "Ah, Ayane, it's been too long!" He hugged the shy girl and gave Yuki and a friendly handshake. "And who is this, may I ask?" Yuki bowed formally. "Yuki Hitsune, pleased to meet ya." Nail chuckled. "No need to be so formal, Yuki. Any friend of Ayane's is a friend of mine nya." He sat down at his desk and the other two took seats opposite him. "So, what brings you pretty girls here?" Ayane smiled. "You've heard of the outsider Kent, right? Well, we became friends with him, and now he has to leave. I was wondering if you'd like to help us give him a little celebration before he leaves?" Nail grinned excitedly. "Well of course! Anything for a friend." He rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Now, I suppose I'll have to get something interesting ready nya… I think I have a few ideas. Where are we meeting for this?" Ayane's ears pricked up with eagerness. "Suzuki's house, I think you might have seen her here with Kent a few nights ago. Here's the address." She handed him a small slip of paper, which he read over. "Oh, that's not very far away at all. I think I can have something ready before too long!" Yuki raised her hand in the air. "Woo! Thanks Nail-kun!" Ayane smiled dazzlingly as she replied, "Oh, thanks so much Nail! I owe you one!" Nail flashed a charming smile back. "No, no, it was nothing at all. Always happy to help." The way the two looked at each other had Yuki starting to wonder if they were more than just old friends, but before she could contemplate further Ayane said they should get back. They waved goodbye and headed back, with one last goodbye from the red-haired waitress at the desk.

"So, Ayane-chan, you seemed pretty palsy with that guy there nya." Ayane blushed slightly. "Well, we did grow up together. I know him pretty well…" Yuki stepped a little bit closer. "Are you sure that's it, Ayane-chan? The way you looked at him back there suggested something else nya…" Ayane's blush became more pronounced. "N-no, I just really missed him is all… We haven't seen each other in a while…" The magenta-haired girl wasn't convinced. "Ayane, it's not good if you miss out on an opportunity just because you're not sure..." Both girls stopped, and Ayane looked up at Yuki. "You didn't use -chan… You're serious about this?" Yuki nodded soberly. "If you think you might feel something for him, it's important to find out nya. If you just shy away from something like that, you might regret it later." Ayane's expression dropped a little. "No really, we're just really good friends and I'm glad I got to see him again... Besides, I'd be surprised if he didn't have a pretty girl already, he's so handsome and nice…" Ayane bowed her head to hide the longing that had begun to seep into her expression. Yuki placed a hand on Ayane's shoulder and gently lifted the small girl's face to look into her penetrating violet eyes. "Ayane, I don't want to force anything, but I can't just stand by while you suffer over your feelings for him. You're my friend, maybe a little more than that, and all I want is for you to be happy." Ayane's blue eyes began to glisten with tears. "Oh Yuki…" She hugged her friend and rested her head against a large shoulder. "I… I think I do love him nya… I just don't know how to say it, he's like… a brother to me, I don't know what he'll think…" Yuki hugged Ayane close to her. "I'm sure he'll be… surprised. But I think you'd make a good couple nya. You're cute, smart, nice, and pretty, and he seems nice and friendly…" Ayane looked up at Yuki, some hope in her eyes. "...and you have to admit, he's pretty sexy." Yuki smirked, and soon both girls were laughing loudly as they began walking again towards Suzuki's house.

-Later-

Suzuki and Kent were just relaxing on the couch together when Ayane and Yuki came in. "And there's the happy couple! I didn't think you were gonna be done yet." They simultaneously blushed at the sly comment from Yuki. Ayane sighed in embarrassment. "Now Yuki, that's not very polite." The tall girl smirked. "Bah, we're friends. It was just a joke nya." Kent cleared his throat. "So anyway, what were you two out doing?" Ayane smiled. 'Oh, just out looking around at things, enjoying the view. Nothing important." He sort of suspected something, but Ayane's smile was too much to questions. "Ah, sounds fun. Well, have a seat if you plan on staying." Yuki sat next to Kent while Ayane sat in the big armchair she had sat in the night before. Suddenly Yuki leaned on Kent. "Hey Kent-kun… I heard you're pretty good with your hands, and I was wondering if you would mind… petting me?" Kent leaned back slowly in surprise; truly Yuki was somewhat terrifying from such a short distance away. But her fuzzy ears and attractive gaze eventually won out and he placed his hand on her head. She leaned down to give him a better area to pet and closed her eyes, a pleased smile on her face. "Heehee… That feels kinda good…" Kent had to admit that Yuki's hair was not what he expected. From afar it looked sort of rough and choppy, but now that he could feel it, he found it was rather smooth, almost like silk or satin. Her magenta locks were thin but wiry, very strong and shapely as they sort of bounced back when his finger ran through them. The fur on her ears was no less wiry, despite seeming unkempt and fluffy it was almost as if it had been styled that way, and felt like several tiny little fingers were gently prodding his hand when he brushed up against it. Yuki sank just a little bit more; she was almost against his chest now. "Oho~ That's so good nya…" Ayane and Suzuki watched, both blushing slightly as they envied their friend. They both looked at each other for a moment and got the same thought: If he could do it, why couldn't they? Ayane slowly walked over to Suzuki and snuggled into her lap after some hesitation. "This must look really weird…" Suzuki smiled and began petting her shy friend. "Maybe, but nobody's seeing it so it doesn't matter nya." Ayane smiled and closed her eyes, sighing as she felt the comforting feeling of Suzuki's hand running through her silvery hair. Kent began petting Suzuki with his other hand, and soon all three girls were sighing with content. Suzuki leaned a little bit closer to her lover. "You spoil us too much, Kent…" He chuckled. "Well, I can't help it if you like this so much. Besides, you three look really cute right now." Ayane giggled quietly. "You certainly know how to find boyfriends, Suzuki. We're putty in his hands…" Yuki chuckled, but Kent's mood was slightly darkened. "I know that's a joke, but I want you girl to know I would never take advantage of you like this or any other way. You're my… friends, and I care about you. Especially you, Suzuki."

The brown-haired girl leaned over to kiss him. "We know, Kent. That's why we're letting you pet us at all." Yuki hugged Kent lightly. "Exactly." Ayane gingerly placed a hand on Kent's lap. "We're glad we met you, Kent." He smiled genuinely. "I feel the same, too. I'm very glad I met all of you." He looked at the three cat-eared girls, Yuki's smiling face against his chest, Ayane's almost-sleeping face in Suzuki's lap, and Suzuki's loving eyes gazing back at him. It was almost too much to ask for, but somehow he had earned it. Yuki sensed where the mood was going and lifted her head against his shoulder, hugging him tighter. "Group hug!" The other girls willingly joined in and embraced him. He hugged them back just as fiercely. "You girls…" He couldn't find the words, but they knew what he meant. They wished it would never end, but alas, it had to sometime. Ayane sighed dreamily as they began to loosen their hold on each other. "Anyway, I suppose we should get going now…" Yuki and Ayane stood up, looking down at Kent and Suzuki, who looked up unknowingly. "That means you too." Kent looked puzzled. "Eh? What do you mean?" Ayane smiled. "It's time for your going-away party." He turned to Suzuki, bewildered. "Did you know..?" She grinned back. "Maybe a little. Anyway, let's go!" She jumped up and pulled him along with her, and all four exited the door.

Kent nearly had a heart attack. What must have been half or more of everyone living in the city had gathered outside Suzuki's house, crowding the streets, cheering, and throwing confetti. Banners had been strung across certain buildings reading "THANKS FOR VISITING!" People cheered as the four stepped into the street, hundreds of pairs of bobbing cat-eared heads filled the street like a raging sea. "Oh wow, Suzuki… This is just a bit much, don't you think?" She hugged him gently. "No… I think this is enough to pay you back for everything." Kent chuckled. "Now you're the one spoiling me…" Her responding smile was dazzling. "You've earned it." They kissed, and the party began.

-Much Later-

The party had gone over with more success than anyone thought possible. Everyone had a good time and it was generally the best thing to happen to the village in a while. Kent stood holding hands with Suzuki, gazing into her warm golden eyes. "I'm sorry… But I do have to go now. But I'll, be back soon enough, I promise! Then we can be together forever." She simply nodded and kissed him passionately. She stepped to the side to allow a few people to come through. Ayane looked like she was on the verge of crying, but held it in. "I'll miss you so much, Kent… Come back soon, okay?" She hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Yuki's face a slight blush to it, probably from drinking. "See you around, Kent. It's been fun, hope to see you soon." She hugged him and even gave a surprisingly tender kiss on his other cheek. Next Armande came up, wearing a much more casual outfit than what he had been wearing during the double date. "Sorry I didn't get to talk to you that much, maybe in the future?" They shook hands pleasantly. "Of course." Nail was last to appear. "Ah, how sad that our first meeting will be our last for a while, Kent. Thank you for being so nice to Ayane, and for leaving such a …generous tip at my Café." Kent chuckled. "Oh, it was nothing. I needed to use this money somehow." They shook hands and he watched Nail leave to stand near Ayane. He waved goodbye to the rest of the crowd, smiling as all of the Hunting Squad members, including Suzuki, bowed to him. He watched as the gates opened, took a deep breath, and exited the village. He took one last look as the gates closed, seeing Suzuki by herself waving, Yuki and Armande cheering, and Ayane and Nail… holding hands? _I knew she'd find someone eventually. How nice. _He continued waving and walking until the gates closed, and soon the village became part of the forest again. It would be a while before he got home, and even longer before he could set up a flawless way to stay with Suzuki, but it would work. He could feel it.

-End A Cat Person-

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading the story! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it, too. Many thanks to Nadreo for letting me use his character, Nail, he was perfect for Ayane. ^_^ Thanks again, and expect a sequel sometime in the future!


End file.
